Secrets
by Traw
Summary: "Do you trust me, Tony?" "I trust you with my life, Boss." "I didn't ask you if you trusted me with your life, DiNozzo, I asked do… you … trust… me?" The younger man's silence spoke louder than any words ever could.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Pacing the small waiting room, impatiently waiting for news about his senior agent, Gibbs was unable to shake the vivid memories of what had happened only an hour before. He barely had time to shout a desperate warning to Tony to watch out as he watched in horror as the car sped in Tony's direction, giving the NCIS agent little time to dive out of its deadly path. Even now, Gibbs knew that it was going to be a long time before he would be able to forget the horrible thump as the car slammed into Tony, throwing the younger agent violently into the air as it struck him, nor would he forget the sight of Tony's body as Tony slammed hard onto the pavement and rolled like a rag doll across the road before stopping face down in the gutter. Gibbs shivered unconsciously as he remembered his fingers trembling as he pressed them into the side of DiNozzo's neck as he desperately searched for a pulse….

He stopped his pacing and turned expectantly towards the door as the door opened and Ducky entered the room, holding a Styrofoam cup in his hand. "How is he, Duck?" he demanded as Ducky slowly crossed the room to where he was waiting.

"He has a broken leg, two broken ribs and a moderate concussion, Jethro, but considering just how fast the car was going when it hit him, young Anthony is extremely lucky that his injuries are not more severe. The doctors are just setting his leg before they transfer him to a room" The Medical Examiner told the anxious man as he handed Gibbs the steaming cup of coffee before he added softly, "You know what happened to Tony today was not your fault, Jethro."

"Ya think, Ducky?" Gibbs growled as he glared at his friend, "I knew that something was going on with DiNozzo …"

"And you tried to find out what it was." Ducky reminded him firmly.

"But I didn't, I let it drop when I realized whatever was going on in DiNozzo's life, he didn't trust me enough to tell me." Slamming the cup down on the table, ignoring the hot liquid as it splashed over his hand, Gibbs sighed, "And today, Duck, those secrets DiNozzo is trying to hide from me almost got him killed."


	2. Chapter 2

**24 Hours Earlier  
**

"McGee, do something about those damn reporters." Gibbs ordered gruffly as he waved towards the group of reporters and their cameramen standing under the bright spotlights behind the police tape shouting out questions and demanding answers from anyone within the crime scene unlucky enough to walk close to them.

"You want me to move them on, Boss?" McGee asked, flustered.

"No McGee, I want you to ask them all out on a date." Gibbs glared at his newest agent, "What do ya think I mean?"

"On… on it, Boss." McGee stammered before he hurried across to reporters.

Tony looked up from the sketch of the scene he was working on and grinned as he watched the probie hurry across to attempt to disperse the reporters and the crime scene rubberneckers who intermingled with them. His grin faded and he felt a cold chill ripple through his soul as he saw a familiar face in the crowd, watching him.

"DiNozzo!" Tony jumped in surprise as he heard the lead agent's annoyed shout and turned to look at Gibbs as Gibbs asked, "What the Hell are you doing, DiNozzo?

"Sketching the scene, Boss." Tony answered, almost dropping his sketchpad.

"Then why aren't you sketching?" Gibbs demanded.

"Sketching now, Boss." Tony replied as he quickly looked back down at the pad and began to finish the half drawn sketch of the scene, before casting another furtive glance towards the crowd still milling beyond the tape. His pencil hovered above the page as he searched the sea of faces for the face he was looking for, unsure whether to be worried or relieved not to see the face he was looking for. He yelped as he felt a hard slap to the back of his head and turned to find himself staring into the very angry and annoyed eyes of his boss.

"The crime scene is in that direction, DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled softly, canting his head towards where Ducky was kneeling next to the body slumped against the overflowing dumpster

"The crime scene is in this direction." Tony gingerly rubbed the back of his head as he turned away from the small crowd, "Got it, Boss."

Gibbs turned and walked back to where Ducky was examining the dead young sailor. Crouching down beside the medical examiner, the lead NCIS agent asked, "What have we got Ducky?"

"Our young friend here was killed by a single shot to the head at close range, he was looking directly at his killer and down the barrel of the gun when he was shot." Ducky said softly as he pointed towards the black speckling surround the wound before he removed the liver thermometer and glanced at the reading. "The poor boy has not been here long, Jethro, given the lack of rigidity and liver temp, I would estimate time of death about two to three hours ago."

"There's no bullet casings." Gibbs observed as he rose to his feet and looked around carefully, turning on his flashlight before carefully studying the lid of the dumpster that rested against the building's brick wall. He frowned as he saw the small, jagged hole almost hidden by the victim's blood, bone and brain matter. He slowly walked around to the back of the dumpster, carefully closing the lid and checking the wall before he crouched down and began to search the two feet of ground between the dumpster and the wall. A small glint caught his eye and he called to Kate to photograph and tag the bloody, mangled piece remains of a bullet.

Rising to his feet to move out of Kate's way, he glanced towards Tony. Tony was once again staring at the crowd. Ducky looked up as he growled in annoyance and yelled, "DiNozzo!" He saw the younger man jump and turn towards him as he walked towards him. "What the Hell are you doing?"

"Ummm… just finished sketching the scene, Boss." Tony answered as he quickly closed his sketch book.

"Then go and help Kate bag and tag." Gibbs ordered softly, watching as Tony nodded and hurried away before he glanced towards the thinning crowd of media and onlookers in an attempt to see the pretty face that had caught his senior agent's attention. He frowned in confusion, glancing back at Tony who was now busy bagging evidence, whoever had held DiNozzo's attention had obviously left. He shook his head as cast another glance towards the crowd before he turned back towards the crime scene.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"The victim's name is Chief Petty Officer Ryan Jameson, he was serving on the USS Gravely, currently docked in port. I spoke with his commanding officer who wasn't too happy when I woke him up and got him out of bed. He said the Jameson was currently on one week's shore leave. He was due to report back to the ship in two days." Tony yawned as the image of the dead Chief Petty Officer flashed up on the screen before he continued, "Twenty four years old, not married, parents died several years ago in a car accident, no brothers and sisters. Been in the Navy for the last six years. His commanding officer says he was a bit of a loner, no disciplinary problems, kept to himself when not on duty."

"Do we know where he was staying while on shore leave?" Gibbs asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"We found a room key for the Hotel Monaco in his pocket, Room 103." Kate answered as she tiredly rubbed the back of her neck.

"What about witnesses?" Gibbs demanded, looking at McGee.

"No...no one saw anything, Boss." Tim started hesitantly before rushing on, "The security guard found the body while making his first round of the night."

"It's a deserted area," Tony added, stifling another yawn as he hit a few keys on his keyboard and the image of the young dead sailor was replaced with a map of warehouses where the body had been found. "Several of the warehouses were abandoned several years ago. Been trying to check what companies still have warehouses there but it's going to take some more digging." He finished, yawning again.

Looking at his exhausted team, Gibbs sighed, "Go home, get some sleep, I want you all back here by 0600 hours not a minute later. We have a murder to solve."

"0600 hours, Boss, got ya." Tony grinned grabbing his bag as Kate and Tim grabbed their belongings.

Gibbs nodded before he took another sip of his coffee to cover the small smile of amusement that tugged his lips as he watched the three agents almost run to the elevator in their rush to leave.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Opening his apartment door, Tony tiredly flicked on the lights and froze, staring at the man sitting on his sofa.

"Hello, Anthony." The older man smiled, taking a sip from the glass of bourbon he held in his hand, before he added almost as an afterthought, "The manager let me in after I explained to him who I was. I didn't think you would mind."

"What are you doing here?" Tony demanded as he entered the room slowly, shrugging the backpack from his shoulder.

Lowering the glass, the man stared at the pieces of ice clinking together as he slowly swirled the glass before he reluctantly looked up at the young man who was waiting for an answer. He sighed, seeing the distrust and distance in his son's eyes as he quietly admitted, "I'm in trouble, Junior. Serious trouble. I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

_"The body of a Chief Petty Officer was found earlier this evening outside an old abandoned warehouse in Ivy City."_ Gibbs looked up from the file he was reading in annoyance at the over eager reporter on the TV screen. Grabbing the TV remote, his finger hovered over the power button as he watched the picture on the TV screen pan first the scene before turning back and panning across the many reporters and morbid spectators as the reporter's voice droned on in the background. _"There are unconfirmed reports that the Chief Petty Officer was shot. NCIS investigators have yet to release the Chief Petty Officer's name…"_

Rising from his chair, Gibbs hit the rewind button as he walked closer to the screen, stopping and freezing the picture when he man in the background he had just seen moments before. The man's face seemed hauntingly familiar and it took Gibbs a few moments to realize just whom it reminded him of.

Quickly returning to his desk, he placed the TV remote down on his desk before he quickly typed a name into the computer, waiting for just a heartbeat before a photo of an older, grey haired man appeared on his computer screen. Looking back at the paused picture on the TV screen before he frowned and looked back at the photo of Anthony DiNozzo Senior on his computer.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Dropping his backpack to the floor, Tony eyed his father with open distrust and suspicion as he demanded, "What kind of trouble? Is someone's husband mad at you for taking his wife on one of your 'business' trips?"

"No, nothing like that." His father denied as Tony rounded the sofa and stared down at him.

"Or did one of your shady 'business' deals go wrong?" Tony saw his father flinch before he watched his father closely as he asked, "One did, didn't it?"

Senior sighed loudly as he looked up at his son and quietly admitted, "I was involved with a business deal with Tullio Casini."

"Tullio 'Iceman' Casini?" Tony asked incredulously, before he glared in disgust at his father, "You're doing business deals with the mob now?"

"It's not what you are thinking, Junior." The older man hastily tried to reassure his son, "It was a totally legitimate business deal."

"Somehow I doubt its legitimacy," Tony laughed sarcastically as he watched his father take another sip of his drink.

Lowering the glass, his father waved away his son's obvious doubts of just how legal the deal may or may not have been as he sighed and stared into the contents of his glass. "The legality of our deal isn't important at the moment because I lost Casini's money."

"You lost Casini's money!" Tony stared at his father before he sat heavily down on the chair and asked, "Just how precisely much of Casini's money did you lose?"

Anthony DiNozzo Senior, shrugged, swirling the melting ice in his glass before he reluctantly looked up his son and said softly, "One million dollars, give or take a couple of thousand."

"One million dollars?" Tony blinked, shocked at his father's soft admission. "One million dollars," he repeated in total disbelief as he looked at his father and demanded loudly, "How did you manage to lose one million dollars of the mob's money?"

"It doesn't matter how, what matters now is it's gone and Casini is demanding I pay it back, with interest. I was supposed to return the either the money or the goods to Casini by midnight today." Swallowing hard, Senior looked across at Tony. "I'm sorry Junior, I had no one else I could trust and nowhere else to go. I'm a dead man unless I can get that money back."

"Stay here and don't answer the phone or open the door to anyone!" Tony ordered as he suddenly rose up off his chair and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to work," Tony answered succinctly as he grabbed his backpack.

"Wait!" Tony paused and looked back as his father stood up pleaded desperately, 'Please Junior, no one can know that I'm here, not even your boss. If Casini even suspects that I came to you or got federal agents, even you, involved, I'm a dead man."

"I know." Tony sighed, "I am going to try out if Casini or any of his henchmen are in DC. Make sure the door is locked after I leave and remember not to answer the phone or open the door to anyone until I get back."

Nodding silently, Senior watched as his son walked out of the door before he turned and picked up his glass and the bottle of bourbon, pouring himself another large shot. Turning back to stare at the closed door, he lifted the glass up to his lips and swallowed the liquid in one large gulp.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Stepping out of the elevator as the doors slid open, Tony smiled and nodded to the cleaner as he skirted around her and hurried across to his desk. Sitting down heavily on his chair, he hit the start button on his computer and tiredly rubbed his eyes as the computer quickly went through its start-up mode.

"It's 2 am, DiNozzo, what are you doing back here, I thought I sent you home to get some sleep."

Tony jumped in surprise and looked up as Gibbs walked past him in the dim light, cup of coffee in his hand, as he headed to his own desk.

"Umm, couldn't sleep, Boss," Tony answered as he watched Gibbs settle down behind his desk, "So I thought I would head back here and check a couple of things."

"The couple of things you want to check wouldn't have anything to do with your father, would they?"

"Ahh no, Boss, why would they?"

"That was your father whom you kept looking at the crime scene earlier tonight, wasn't it, Tony?" Gibbs asked softly, watching Tony closely as the younger man flinched at the question.

"No, Boss." Tony answered a little too quickly as he looked down at his keyboard and began to type, unable to look Gibbs in the eye as he added, "The last time I heard from my father, he was in Hawaii on a business trip, probably with some pretty, young brunette he met on the plane."

Taking a sip of his coffee, Gibbs watched Tony for a few minutes longer. In all the time he had known DiNozzo, he had never known him to lie … until now.


	4. Chapter 4

Staring at the screen, Tony studied the latest Intel gathered on Casini. Currently under investigation for murder, money laundering, tax evasion, as well as drug and weapons trafficking, the crime boss had several federal agencies including the FBI, DEA and the ATF watching him closely as each agency rushed to gather enough evidence to be the first to indict him. Several companies and individuals who were suspected of doing 'business' with the crime boss had also been tagged as persons or companies of interest and were currently under investigation, or if they were not already, would be very soon.

Scrolling down the long list of names of Casini's known associates and business partners, Tony froze as he read his father's name, the FBI and ATF had Anthony DiNozzo Sr. red-flagged. His felt his anger rise and he resisted the urge to hit something as he re-read the intel- whatever his father was running from, he highly doubted it was about any _legitimate_ business deal with Casino. Whatever his father was involved in, he had better tell him the truth of what he was running from.

Moving the mouse over the shutdown command, Tony paused as he glanced across at Gibbs who seemed totally engrossed on something on his computer screen, glancing back at his own screen, Tony bit his bottom lip in a moment's indecision before he clicked on the computer's history and deleted any evidence of his Casini search before shutting the computer down. Grabbing his backpack, he stood up fast, ignoring his chair as it rolled back and slammed into the petition behind him as he turned and headed towards the elevator.

Looking up from his computer screen, Gibbs frowned as he watched Tony rounded his desk and hurry towards the elevator. "Something wrong, Tony?" he asked quietly, studying the agitated young agent closely.

Tony stopped and turned towards Gibbs, "Um…everything's fine, Boss, just thought I would go home and get a little shut eye before I have to be back…" he glanced down at his watch before looking back at his boss, "in three hours."

Gibbs nodded silently as he watched Tony turn and almost sprint to the elevator, hitting the elevator button a little harder than he needed to before the elevator door slid open and he stepped inside. Watching as the door slid closed, Gibbs picked up his coffee cub and took a large sip of the now tepid liquid. That was the second time Tony had blatantly lied.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Anthony DiNozzo Senior jumped, spilling the glass of Bourbon he was nursing over his hand, as he turned and stared fearfully towards the door as he heard footsteps out in the hallway stop in front of the door. He released the breath he was holding as he heard Tony's key in the front door lock, a moment before the door opened and Tony stepped inside.

"Junior, you gave me a fright." he smiled as he rose, slightly unsteadily, to his feet.

Dropping his backpack onto the ground, Tony demanded, "Just what the hell is this business deal between you and Casino?"

His father blinked at the question and sighed, taking a sip of his drink before he looked at Tony and answered slowly. "I've already told you, Junior, it was just a legitimate business deal."

"Just what type of business deal was it?" Tony growled angrily as he stepped closer to his father, "Was it money laundering or helping him avoid paying tax?"

Trying to take a step back as Tony stepped into his personal space, Anthony Senior's knees buckled as he back into the sofa and he sat heavily down, spilling the rest of the drink over himself. Wiping the cold liquid from his lap with his hand, Senior looked up at his son as he answered, "I was helping him set up a tax haven in the Cayman Islands for some of his legitimate businesses. I swear everything was legal and above board."

"You were just setting up a tax haven for him and everything was legal and above board," Tony repeated in disbelief as he stared down at his father, "That's why you have been red-flagged and listed as a person of interest by both the FBI and the AFT."

"I've been red-flagged by the FBI?" Senior gasped in surprise.

"And the AFT." Tony reminded him before adding sarcastically, "And I doubt they are just interested in you setting up some legal tax haven."

"I swear Anthony, that's all I was doing." Senior tried to reassure his son.

Disinterested in his father's protests of innocence, Tony sat on the chair opposite and asked, "You said you lost one million dollars of Casino's money, how?"

"I was robbed." Senior answered succinctly.

"Robbed?" Tony asked incredulously, "How? When? Where?"

His father blushed and looked down at his damp lap as he softly admitted, "I convinced Casino to give me the money to deposit into a bank account I had set up for him under a false company name on Cayman Islands. Depositing cash doesn't leave a paper trail, especially if the IRS is watching his every move."

Tony nodded, he had seen this type of transaction before in NCIS and his own police investigations.

"I hid the briefcase full of money in my hotel room when I went down to the hotel's bar for a couple of drinks."

"And while you were in the bar, someone broke into your room and stole the money?"

Senior's blush deepened as he lifted the glass he held to his lips, only remembering he had spilt all the contents out as he went to take a nervous sip. Lowering the glass back down to his lap, he sighed again as he looked across at his son and shook his head. "I met a girl in the bar and after a couple of drinks we went back to my room. I must have passed out because when I woke up the girl was gone…and so was the money…"

"And Casino wants his money back." Tony said softly.

His father nodded, "And he gave me until midnight to come up with the money. And if I didn't…"

"He would make you disappear, permanently." Tony finished his father's sentence as Senior nodded.

"I'm in trouble, Junior, I didn't know where else to go…" Senior admitted to his son quietly.

"You're in more trouble than I think you realize." Tony sighed aware that his father was not telling him the full story.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Grabbing the TV's remote control that was sitting next to the TV on the kitchen counter-top as he walked past, Tullio Casini accepted the mug of coffee and the morning newspaper that was handed to him by his bodyguard before silently waving the man to leave. Sitting down at the table, he placed the mug down on the table in front of him and hit the remote's 'on' button, before unfolding the paper and scanning the headlines. The same old news that seemed to be posted day after day, just different names and different locations. He shook his head as he flicked to the page with the cartoons, before picking up his mug of coffee and taking a quick sip as he read the latest antics of Hagar the Horrible, snickering as Hagar the Horrible's challenges to Thor ended up with Hagar being struck by lightning.

 _"The body of a Chief Petty Officer was found last night outside an old abandoned warehouse in Ivy City."_ Hagar The Horrible was forgotten as the news report on the TV caught the Mob boss's attention. _"There are unconfirmed reports indicate that the Chief Petty Officer was shot in the head and NCIS investigators have yet to release the Chief Petty Officer's name…"_ Grabbing the remote control he paused the screen as he stared at a familiar face in the crowd. An angry growl escaped from his throat as he quickly rose causing the chair he was sitting in to slide back and slam into the wall. Stamping to the door, he yanked it open violently as he yelled for Garcia to get into his office- NOW! He returned to the table and pulled the chair back into place before he sat down and awaited the man's arrival.

He silently watched as the tall smarmy looking Italian entered the room, "You wanted to see me, Boss?"

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on DiNozzo." Casini said softly, watching the other man's face carefully.

"You did." Garcia rushed to reassure his angry boss, "And the boys have been watching him."

"Are you sure they have been watching him closely?"

'Like a hawk, Boss," Garcia nodded, uncertain of what Casino was implying, "They just reported in a few minutes ago, he is at his hotel, been there all night. In fact boss, the boys reported that he went straight there after your meeting with him yesterday. I think he's hoping to keep a bit of a low profile."

"So he is at his hotel, has been since yesterday, is that what you are telling me?"

Garcia silently nodded again.

Pointing to the stilled image on the TV, the mob boss demanded, "Then what the hell is he doing in Washington D.C.?"

"Washington D.C.?" Garcia frowned in confusion as he turned and stared at the screen. "What the hell?"

"Find out what he's doing there and who he has been running his mouth to. And take care of it!" Casino ordered, "He knows too much and the last thing I need is him talking to any feds."

"Will do, Boss." The Italian promised nervously as he turned and headed towards the door.

"Make sure you do!" Casino growled, at Garcia's retreating back before he added dangerously, "Or I will take care of you- _permanently_."


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting his boss, as Garcia entered the domestic arrival lounge, Marcus quickly took the small overnight small bag from his boss before walking with the hit-man towards the exit as he quickly brought Garcia up to date with what he had found out after the hit-man's phone call earlier that morning, informing him the he was coming to D.C. in search of Anthony DiNozzo. "I did some checking, Boss, after I got your call."

"What did you find out?"

"He has a kid, Anthony, used to be a cop, a detective."

"His son's a cop?"

"Was a cop." Markus corrected, "Now he works for the Feds. NOID…NDIK…no, that's not it. NCIS…That's it, he works for NCIS as some type of federal agent. His boss, Gibbs, recruited him from while he was a cop in Baltimore. He now lives and works here in D.C."

"So you telling me that DiNozzo's kid is a federal law agent for the Navy Criminal Investigation Service." Garcia frowned, slightly alarmed at the information as Marko nodded, "And you're sure he lives in D.C?"

"Positive." Marcus answered. "Do you think DiNozzo may have ran to him?"

"The boss spotted him on TV at some crime scene in the D.C area and he has nowhere else to go." Garcia answered softly as they walked out of the airport terminal. "He wants to hide and have protection and where better to hide and have protection than with his own kid who's a Fed."

Leading his boss to the car parked illegally in the pickup zone., Marcus quickly opened the door and tossed his boss's overnight bag onto the back seat before stepping aside to allow his boss to get into the car. Closing the door, he ran around to the driver's door, opening it before sliding behind the steering while. Opening the glove box, he reached inside and grabbed the gun he had stashed there, handing it across to his boss before he started the engine and pulled out into traffic before he asked softly, "Do you think he will tell his kid about our little operation?"

"I don't know but we better hope he doesn't." Garcia warned Marcus as he checked that the gun was loaded. "Because if he does, the boss will have both our heads."

"How are we going to find him?" Marcus asked, glancing at his passenger before returning his attention back to the road ahead.

The Italian smiled coldly, "His kid is going to bring him to us."

"His kid?" Startled, the older man turned and looked at his boss until the squeal of brakes, a sharp toot of a horn and the yelled curses from another driver caught his attention and he quickly looked back at the road.

"The boss spotted DiNozzo on TV in a crowd at some crime scene here in D.C. last night. If his kid is a NCIS federal agent, I'm betting he was at the crime scene that his son was investigating," Garcia explained. "he was probably trying to meet up with his kid."

"It had to be the murder of the Navy petty officer. It's been all over the news last night and this morning. The officer was murdered near some old abandoned warehouse." Marcus frowned, "The murdered officer's name was … Jameson."

"Jameson, hey?"

Marcus nodded as he concentrated on driving.

"And you said DiNozzo's kid was a cop from Baltimore."

"Yeah…" Marcus frowned.

"And his boss is a guy called Gibbs."

Marcus's frowned deepened, "Yeah, why?"

The hitman for the Casini mob family grinned as he held the gun up in the air and examined it, "Because I just worked out a way to get DiNozzo's son to come to us!"

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Glancing at his watch, Tony sighed, he was more than an hour late after his father had turned off the alarm he had set to wake him when he went to bed to grab an hour's nap before having to return to work. Gibbs was going to kill him. Forcing a smile as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, Tony stepped out of the elevator, spotting Gibbs, Kate, Tim and Ducky crowded around the large computer screen as he headed towards his desk.

"Good of you to finally join us, DiNozzo." Gibb's growled.

"Ahh sorry, Boss, I slept through the alarm. Won't happen again."

"It better not!" Gibbs warned him, as he watched Tony drop his backpack at his desk before joining them, before silently nodding at Ducky to continue the autopsy report that he had started just before Tony arrived,

"Our young Chief petty officer died from a single gunshot to the face, point blank range. He would have known what was about to happen, poor boy was dead before he even hit the ground."

"We already knew that, Duck, you said you have something else for us."

"Ahh yes, Jethro. While I was examining the body I found traces of a white powder under his finger nails and recent needle marks in both arms."

"Heroin?" Gibbs frowned.

"I believe so. I have sent the powder traces and blood samples down to Abby to be tested. But I'm afraid that's not all…"

"What else, doctor?"

"I also found bruises on his biceps and forearms, as if…"

"Someone held him down to inject him." Gibbs finished Ducky's sentence.

"I'm afraid so, Jethro."

"Kate?" Gibbs asked as he turned back towards the computer screen.

"McGee and I have already checked out his room. It was clean, too clean. I doubt he even slept there." Kate began, "We checked with the front desk, Jameson checked in five days ago. The maids we spoke to states that his bed never looked slept in each morning when they went to clean his room and the towels were still folded on the bed."

"So where did he go? And what has he been doing during the last five days?"

"Kate, I want to know everywhere he went and who he spoke with after he left the ship. I want to know where he spent his money and where he hung out."

"On it, Gibbs." Kate answered as she hurried back to her desk.

"McGee, I want his phone records for the last week."

"On it, Boss."

Turning to Tony as Tim headed back towards his desk, Gibbs ordered. "DiNozzo, find out what companies still have warehouses where the body was found. What warehouses are still being used and what they are being used for."

"Checking, Boss." Tony answered turning and heading back to his desk as Ducky headed towards the elevator and Gibbs's phone began to ring.

Sitting down at his desk, Tony quickly turned on his computer and waited for it to load. He sighed as his phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at the caller I.D. before stabbing the accept button. "I thought I told you not to call me at work unless you were in trouble." He growled, covertly glancing across at Gibbs who was still speaking on his own phone, as he listened to his father, "No, I have already told you to stay where you are." Tony sighed as he listened to more of Senior's complaints before snapping. "I don't care if there's no food in the apartment. Maybe you should have thought about that before you ate my last steak and all the eggs last night. I mean it, you are not to leave the apartment!" Sitting up straighter on his chair Tony knuckles whitened as he gripped the small cell phone tighter before he noticed McGee look up from his computer and look at him. Turning away from the probie, he lowered his voice as he said. "I have to go. Just stay in the apartment and don't answer the door or the phone. I will grab you something to eat later."

"DiNozzo!"

Snapping his phone closed, disconnecting the call, Tony turned quickly to find Gibbs glaring at him.

"Finished your private call?" Gibbs asked softly. "Are you ready to get back to work?"

"Umm… yes Boss, sorry about that. Won't happen again," Tony stammered as he hurriedly placed the phone back down on his desk and turned back to his computer screen.

"Forget looking for the companies and grab your phone. We just got a call from someone who says he was one of your old informants from Baltimore. He claims he has some important information pertaining to the Jameson case but he refuses to talk to anyone but you."

"An old informant?" Tony frowned.

Gibbs nodded, "He refused to leave his name but said that you would know him when you saw him. He wants to meet you at the Lincoln Memorial in half an hour."

"The Lincoln Memorial?" Tony's frown deepened.

"Are you having trouble understanding me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled dangerously.

"Ah no, Boss, he wants to meet me at the Lincoln memorial, Boss."

"He says he wants to meet you alone." Gibb continued, glancing down at his watch before looking back up at his lead agent, and asking. "So what are you still doing here?"

"On my way, Boss." Tony answered as he grabbed his phone and hurried towards the elevator.

"Take McGee with you." Gibbs ordered as he looked down at the file in front of him before looking back up as Tim jumped up from his seat and hurried across to join Tony at the elevator, before he added softly. "And Tony, be careful. I don't like the whole set-up."

"Will do, Boss." Tony answered as the elevator doors opened and he and McGee stepped inside.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop looking at me like I have suddenly grown two heads, McGeek!" Tony growled tiredly, looking at McGee in the rear vision mirror as he caught Tim glancing at him for the umpteenth since they had gotten into the car to drive to the memorial. "If you have something to say, say it or better yet, don't say a word and stop looking at me."

Tim shifted uncomfortably in his seat, uncertain if he should ask the question that had been bugging him since they had left the bullpen.

"Come on, Probie, I can tell you have something to say." Tony hissed through gritted teeth, his patience running thin as he caught Tim glancing nervously at him again. "So spit it out."

Tim swallowed hard, turning to face Tony as he asked, "Don't you think it's a little strange that an old informant from Baltimore would suddenly contact you about a murder of a sailor in Washington?"

"Do I think this meeting with an informant who refused to give his name is a little strange? Yes, I do, Probie." Tony answered, glancing at Tim before returning his attention back to the road and softened his voice, "What kind of an informant talks to someone's boss when they want to arrange a meeting to give someone information. So, yes, I do think this meeting is a little strange."

"So what do you think, this could be some sort of a set-up or something?" Tim asked as the car turned into the Lincoln Memorial parking lot and Tony searched for a parking spot.

"No, Probie, I think whoever this is wants to ask me out for a date." Tony forced a grin as he eased the car into a narrow parking spot between two large SUVs, before adding silently to himself, _'Or wants to know where dear old dad and the missing one million dollars are …'_ Turning off the engine and pulling out the key, he glanced towards the memorial and sighed before glancing across at McGee, "Well, you ready to find out if this meeting is legit or some sort of set-up, McGee?"

"Ready," McGee nodded as he reached for the door handle before pausing and looking across at Tony and touching his arm, momentarily stopping Tony. He waited to turned and looked questioningly at him before he said quietly,"I've got your six, Tony."

"I know you have, Probie," Tony smiled before he opened the door and exited the car.

Slowly exiting the car, Tim watched Tony cross the parking lot before he started to walk up the memorial stairs before he slowly followed, attempting to look like just another tourist as he covertly watching Tony's every move.

"There he is." Markus nudged the Italian hit man as he nodded towards the young man dressed in a dark suit and wearing sunglasses slowly walked across from the parking lot and began to walk up the stairs leading to the Memorial, looking around for the man he was expecting to recognize and meet.

Garcia nodded silently, glancing across at the younger man, who had arrived with DiNozzo and who was now trying hard to act like just another tourist as he kept his eye on his partner, before he looked back and watched Anthony DiNozzo Senior's son.

Watching the large crowd of tourists surrounding them, Marcus frowned as he stole a quick sideward peek at his boss, "You're not planning to grab him now, are you?"

"Grab him now, in front of all these witnesses?" Garcia laughed as he turned and looked at his older companion, "Of course not. I just wanted to get a close up look at my target. I have plans for Agent Anthony DiNozzo later. Plans which will draw his father out of hiding." He told the other man over his shoulder as he turned and walked down the stairs.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Looking up from the file he was reading, Gibbs let out a soft growl of annoyance as the elevator door opened and Fornell stepped out.

"Fornell." Gibbs greeted the FBI agent coldly as he watched Fornell approach.

"We need to talk." Fornell said softly, glancing across at Kate, before returning his attention back to Gibbs and adding, "Privately."

"What about?" Gibbs asked as he rose from his seat and walked around his desk, "My ex-wife?"

"She told me the next time I saw you I should shoot you. And somehow, I don't think she was kidding…." Fornell told him as they walked to the elevator and Gibbs hit the button.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Gibbs demanded.

"DiNozzo." Fornell answered succinctly as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside and turned as Gibbs joined him and hit the down button.

They stood in silence as the elevator began to move, until Gibbs hit the emergency stop bottom, bringing the elevator to a violent stop as he turned and demanded, "What about DiNozzo?"

Aware that Gibbs had a protective streak when it came to the members of his team, especially when it came to his lead agent DiNutzo… no… DiNozzo, Fornell corrected himself. silently chuckling to himself at the nickname he had for the young agent, the FBI agent refused to allow Jethro to intimidate him as he answered, "I want to know if he has had any contact with his father in the last month or so?"

"His father?" Gibbs frowned in confusion before falling back on the lie that Tony had told him just hours before, "The last time DiNozzo had any contact with his father was when his father was going on some type of business trip to Hawaii about six months ago. His father does not seem to be the type of parent who bothers yo keep in close contact with his son."

"Are you sure?" Fornell pressed.

"Am I sure?" Gibbs repeated, his anger rising at Farnell's questioning, "Of course I am sure, now what's this all about, Tobias?"

"We have been watching Tullio Casini, aka the Iceman, a Chicago mob boss who has decided he wants to play with the big boys." Tobias began, "He's moving from drugs, prostitution and extortion to arms smuggling, money laundering and drug importation."

"What has this got to do with DiNozzo or his father? Gibbs demanded.

"We have been keeping an eye on his business associates and Anthony DiNozzo senior is one of them."

"So you think he is involved in Casini's operation?"

"Suspected to be involved…" Fornell corrected before he added, "We know he has been doing some very suspicious financial transactions on behalf of Casini but how deeply he is involved we have yet to discover."

"And what has this to do with Tony?"

"Our sources told us DiNozzo Senior was involved in a big hush hush business deal with Casini. We suspect it may have been some sort of arms deal."

"I'm still waiting to know what this has to do with my agent?"

"Twenty-four hours ago DiNozzo Senior went under the radar."

"And you think Tony might know where his father is?"

"Just checking Jethro." Tobias answered, "Because if we discover DiNozzo knows what his father has been up to and is involved…"

"Is that some sort of a threat, Tobias?"

"No threat, Jethro, just a friendly warning." Fornell answered as he reached past Gibbs and hit the button, setting the elevator into motion again, ending the conversation before stepping out and walking away without a backward glance at Gibbs, when the elevator stopped and its doors slid open.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Looking up as Tony and Tim stepped out of the elevator and hurried across to their desks, Gibbs asked, "Well?"

"Meeting was a no-show, Boss." Tony answered as he rounded his desk and sat down, hitting some keys on his computer as he started his search of the owners of the warehouses.

"We waited for an hour." Tim added, looking across at Gibbs, "Just in case they were late or feeling spooked."

Gibbs nodded, un-surprised with their reports, as he watched Tony closely, Fornell's questions about Tony and his father still ringing in his ears.

Feeling his boss's eyes on him, Tony resisted the urge to look up as he heard Gibbs's phone ring. Trying to return his attention back to his search, Tony jumped as he heard Gibbs snapped. "DiNozzo, you're with me."

Jumping up from his seat, he asked, "Where are we going, boss?"

"Down to autopsy, Ducky has something to show us." Gibb answered as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside with Tony close behind him before he hit the button that would take them down to Ducky's lab.

Suddenly feeling unusually nervous about being alone with his boss, aware that Gibbs had an uncanny gift of knowing when he was lying or hiding secrets, Tony jumped when his boss suddenly hit the emergency stop button, bringing the elevator to a complete stop. Turning. Gibbs pinned him with a no nonsense stare, as Gibbs asked, "Do you think that no-show meeting from your so called informant might have had something to do with your father?"

"My father?" Tony asked, startled by Gibbs' question before he shook his head and forced a smile, "Why would you ask that, Boss? I told you that last time I heard from my father he was on a business trip…"

"In Hawaii, probably with some pretty, young brunette he met on the plane." Gibbs finished the lie for him.

"Yeah," Tony nodded, as he looked past Gibbs at the elevator doors, unsure of why Gibbs had developed such a sudden interested in his father and wishing Gibbs would hit the button and start the elevator moving again.

Aware that Tony had just lied to him for the third time in less than twenty-four hours, Jethro studied his young agent closely as he asked softly. "Do you trust me, Tony?"

Blinking in surprise at the quietly worded question, Tony looked Gibbs in the eyes and answered without any hesitation, "I trust you with my life, Boss."

Leaning close to Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered, "I didn't ask you if you trusted me with your life, DiNozzo, I asked do… you … trust… me?"

The younger man's momentary silence spoke louder than any words could before Tony answered with the words he thought Gibbs wanted to hear, "Of course I do, Boss, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, DiNozzo." Gibbs sighed, wishing Tony would tell him just what was going on as he turned back towards the elevator doors and hit the start button.


	7. Chapter 7

Ducky looked up from the body on the autopsy table he had been examining as the autopsy doors swooshed open and Gibbs entered with Tony reluctantly trailing behind.

"What have you got, Duck?" the lead agent asked as he joined the medical examiner at the autopsy table.

"A second death linked to your young sailor, Jethro, I'm afraid." Ducky began as he nodded towards the body on the table in front of them. "This young man is Seaman Eric Monterey who was found dead in his bed early this morning at the Hilton Hotel by a maid when she went to tidy his room." Pointing to the fresh needle marks in the body's arm, Ducky continued, "Cause of death was a heroin overdose, in fact the needle he used was found on the floor beside the bed next to a small bag containing heroin was found on the table next to the bed and the spoon and lighter he had used to prepare it to inject. I believe the poor boy died a short time after injecting himself."

"What has he got to do with our case?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"When I was examining the poor boy's body, I discovered the same white powder under his fingernails as we found under Chief Petty Officer Jameson fingernails. I asked Abby to run a comparison test of the powder found under Seaman's Monterey's fingernails with that of the powder I recovered from under Chief Petty Officer Jameson's fingernails, as well as a comparison of the heroin in both men's blood."

"And?" Gibbs frowned.

"They are a match, Jethro," Ducky answered. "The heroin both men were injected with was high grade, almost pure heroin. Even a small dose would have been fatal."

"Then why didn't Jameson die of an overdose?" Gibbs demanded.

"The dose he was given certainly would have killed him, Jethro, if he had not been shot in the face before it did."

"So Jameson probably got away from whoever injected him and was shot after he tried to escape." Gibbs theorized.

"By the trajectory of the bullet, he most likely reached the dumpster before he slid down next to it, to sit on the ground as the drug began to take effect."

"And the killer caught up with him and shot him point blank in the face." Gibbs finished for him.

Ducky nodded, glancing across at Tony who seemed to be a little pre-occupied.

"What about the white powder, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby's tests confirm its Monoammonium phosphate."

"Monoammonium phosphate?"

"The powder used in fire extinguishers, Boss." Tony interrupted, surprising ducky that the younger agent had been listening, "Drug runners sometimes hide bags of drugs like cocaine and heroin inside fire extinguishers, makes it easier to hide the drugs if they are worried about being raided."

"So both men had contact with the same drug dealer." Gibbs mused before he turned to Tony and ordered, "I want a full background on Monterey and if there was any connection between him and Jameson."

"On it, Boss." Tony answered before he turned and hurried out of the lab.

Ducky watched the young agent leave before he turned back to Gibbs and asked, "Is anything wrong with young Anthony, Jethro? He seems a little…preoccupied."

Glancing in the direction of the door, Gibbs sighed, "I wish I knew just what is going on Duck, but for some reason he doesn't seem to trust me enough to tell me. "Whatever is going on with him is connected to his father." Ducky's eyes widened with surprise as Gibbs turned back to him and began to softly explain, "The FBI have Tullio Casini under surveillance."

"The Chicago mob boss?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs nodded, "They believe he is moving from drugs, prostitution and extortion to arms smuggling, money laundering and drug importation. So they have also been keeping tabs on all of his business associates and Anthony DiNozzo senior is one of them. In the last few days they discovered some suspicious financial transactions that Tony's father has done on behalf of Casini. The FBI believe that his father is involved in some big business deal with Casini. They suspect it could be arms dealing. But twenty- four hours ago Tony's father disappeared."

"Oh dear, Jethro." Ducky sighed, "Does Tony know?"

"About what his father is up to, I just don't know, Duck, but I believe he does know where his father is. Last night at the crime scene, DiNozzo seemed unusually distracted, kept looking at the onlookers and the media near the gate. I wasn't sure just who he was watching until late last night when I saw his father in the crowd of onlookers and the crime scene on the late night news."

"Did you ask Tony about his father?"

"He claims that he hasn't had contact with his father in months," Gibbs answered,

"Maybe he is telling you the truth, Jethro."

"Or maybe he is trying to keep secrets about what his father is up to."

"If he is keeping secrets, you know he will tell you them when he is ready to, he always does." Ducky reminded his angry friend.

"Ya think, Duck?" Gibbs growled as he turned and headed towards the door.

"I know, Jethro." Ducky answered softly as the autopsy doors swooshed closed behind Gibbs.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Picking up the ham and cheese sandwich, he had made from the meager contents of his son's fridge, Senior wandered into Tony's bedroom and placed the plate down on the bedside table. Aware that he had the apartment to himself for the next several hours before Tony came home, he knelt down and removed the two heavy bags he had hidden under Tony's bed the night before. Placing the bags onto the bed, he opened them both and began to remove the clothes he had packed neatly on top until he reached the carefully packed bundles of one hundred dollar bills that almost filled both bags. Picking up one of the bundles of bills, he gently fanned the edge of the bundle of money lovingly with his thumb.


	8. Chapter 8

Watching the hitman who was talking softly on the phone, Markus was unable to ignore the cold shiver that went down his spine. Garcia Aimone scared the hell out of him, Tullio Casini may be the mob boss with the reputation of being the 'Iceman', a man with a heart as cold as ice, but Marcus knew that the man behind the mob boss's power and reputation was the hitman sitting on the other bed opposite him, speaking to Casini on the phone. Aimone's blood was colder than ice, the man had no qualms or regrets when it came to killing, in fact, Aimone thoroughly enjoyed his job as Casini's top hitman and his talents were used far too often by the mob boss. "The boss wants this DiNozzo business sorted today, he wants us to bring back DiNozzo and the money he stole."

Markus jumped as he realized the Garcia had finished his phone call and was now looking across the small space that divided them at him, "We haven't grabbed his kid yet, so we don't even know where he is." Markus frowned.

Garcia smiled coldly as he leaned across the small space between them and slapped him on the knee, "We don't need to grab his kid to find out where DiNozzo is hiding. In fact, we don't even need to know where he is hiding."

Markus frowned in confusion as the Italian rose to his feet and walked towards the door, "Then how…" he asked as he stood up and hurried after the hitman.

"How? I will tell you how." Garcia laughed as he turned and looked at the smaller man as he opened the door, "Special NCIS Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior is going to get his father to come to us instead."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Seaman Eric Monterey, twenty-five years old, born and raised in Los Angeles, the youngest of three children, his two other brothers are both married with young families and his parents still reside in L.A. He has a juvie record, Boss, for petty crimes, shop lifting, underage drinking and even an arrest for criminal damage- seems he once decided to paint some unflattering graffiti on the front door of a judge's home. I spoke to an officer at L.A.P.D. who remembered arresting Monterey a couple of times. He told me that he suspected that Monterey had become a drug runner for the one of the local gangs but there was no solid proof just suspicions. He joined the Navy when he was eighteen years of age, although it wasn't his idea to join, the judge said he saw some good in him and gave him the choice of joining the Navy to help him straighten out his life or jail. Monterey chose the Navy and signed up for ten years." Gibbs nodded, unsurprised at the information Tony had uncovered, as Tony changed Monterey's photo on the computer screen to show a copy of the young sailor's military record. "Monterey and Jameson went through basic training together. They both served together for six months on the Gravely about a year ago until Monterey was reassigned to the Navy Yard here in Washington for disciplinary reasons, seems he clashed with the other members of the crew one too many times."

"So Jameson and Monterey knew each other." Gibbs frowned.

"Knew each other but were definitely not friends. In fact, there are several reports of them fighting, Jameson was one of the sailors whom Monterey clashed with, frequently." Tony told his boss before adding, "The scuttlebutt on the Gravely suggests that Monterey quickly became the go to man if you wanted or needed anything."

"Did that include drugs?"

"Not that anyone would admit to, Boss." Tony answered before continuing, "Monterey has been serving at the Navy Yards for the last six months but he suddenly went AWOL six days ago."

"So he went AWOL about the same time Jameson went on shore leave." Gibbs frowned as he turned to Kate.

Aware Gibbs wanted her update, she began, "Jameson was last seen leaving the Gravely six days ago when he started his shore leave. Everyone I spoke to said that he was planning to spend the week doing some sightseeing by himself. Apparently he spends his shore leave he has exploring whatever city the ship docks in. he was supposed to meet up with several ship mates three days ago for dinner but did not show up. When he failed to show up at the bar where they had arranged to meet, his shipmates assumed he had changed his mind or had made other plans. No one saw or heard from him since he left the ship. We know that he checked into the Hotel Monaco six days ago but the staff have not seen him since he checked in."

"I checked his incoming and outgoing calls, Boss," McGee chimed in, "There was only one call to his cell phone just after he checked into the Monaco from another cell phone made from the Navy Yards at Southeast Washington."

"Monterey." Gibbs growled before he looked at Kate and Tim, "Kate, Ducky says that he believes the heroin that killed both Monterey and Jameson might have been hidden in a fire extinguisher. We know that Jameson was injected shortly before he died so the fire extinguisher is probably in one of those warehouses. I want to know what warehouses still have the extinguishers and when were they last delivered or checked."

"How…?" Kate frowned, looking at her boss. Seeing the look on Gibbs' face to her half asked question, she nodded and added, "On it, Boss."

"McGee, I want you to finish doing the checks on who owns the warehouses and what they were being used for. Also check any security cameras in the area. I want to know if Monterey was in that area in the last five days and if he was when and who with."

McGee nodded and rushed back to his desk as Gibbs turned to Tony and ordered. "DiNozzo, you're with me."

"Where are we going, Boss?" Tony asked as he turned and ran to catch up with Gibbs as the lead agent strode towards the elevator.

"We're going to have a small chat with some of Monterey's commanding officers and work colleagues. I want to know just how much they knew about what Monterey was up to.""

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Resisting the urge to fiddle or yawn, Markus glanced across at his boss. Garcia had not moved a muscle in two hours as he watched the entrance to the NCIS building, waiting for his prey. He was unsure just how Garcia was planning to use DiNozzo's Fed kid to draw the old man out but he was certain he would soon find out. He jumped when he saw Garcia tense up and whisper, "There he is!"

Looking towards the entrance, he saw an agent emerge with DiNozzo Junior close behind. Garcia started the engine as the two men started to cross the road towards the parking lot. He watched as DiNozzo suddenly paused and pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the caller ID as the other agent walked on. Instinctively holding his breath as he heard the car's wheels squealed against the slick road surface and felt the car lurch forward, he grabbed the dash as Garcia sped towards the young agent.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

The sounds of squealing tires and a revving engine made Gibbs turn back and look just in time to see a red car careening at high speed directly towards his senior agent, "Tony, watch out!"

Tony looked up at Gibb's desperate shout, before seeing the car as it sped towards him. He tried to jump out of the way of the car's deadly path but it was too late. He cried out in pain as the car slammed into his side, sending him crashing onto the car bonnet and into the windshield before he was thrown off as the car swerved violently and he was tossed like a ragdoll onto the pavement, rolling into the gutter. He heard Gibbs's distant shout of his name again and the sound of running feet before his pain filled world faded into merciful darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Sorry this is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Skilfully navigating the streets surrounding the NCIS headquarters, Garcia turned into the parking lot beside the US Marine Corps Reserves Training building before parking at the far end of the parking lot. He smiled as he killed the engine, seemingly unconcerned by the sounds of sirens that filled the air.

"Garcia, what are you doing? We have to get out of here before they lock the place down!" Markus asked, terrified.

His boss laughed as he opened the car door, "Oh, I am sure the place is locked down already and they are already searching for the car."

"What are we going to do?" the older man asked as he followed the hitman out of the car and looked around nervously. "We can't stay here, they'll find us."

The hitman grinned as he slammed the driver's door closed and pulled off the gloves he was wearing before he looked across at the worried man standing on the other side of the car. "We are going to wait for the rat to step into our trap." He told him before turning to the car parked beside them. Pulling a key out of his pocket he unlocked the car's door and opened it before looking back over his shoulder, "Well are you coming, or are you just going to stand there all day?"

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Pacing the small waiting room, impatiently waiting for news about his senior agent, Gibbs was unable to shake the vivid memories of what had happened only an hour before. He barely had time to shout a desperate warning to Tony to watch out as he watched in horror as the car sped in Tony's direction, giving the NCIS agent little time to dive out of its deadly path. Even now, Gibbs knew that it was going to be a long time before he would be able to forget the horrible thump as the car slammed into Tony, throwing the younger agent violently into the air as it struck him, nor would he forget the sight of Tony's body as Tony slammed hard onto the pavement and rolled like a rag doll across the road before stopping face down in the gutter. Gibbs shivered unconsciously as he remembered his fingers trembling as he pressed them into the side of DiNozzo's neck as he desperately searched for a pulse….

He stopped his pacing and turned expectantly towards the door as the door opened and Ducky entered the room, holding a Styrofoam cup in his hand. "How is he, Duck?" he demanded as Ducky slowly crossed the room to where he was waiting.

"He has a broken leg, two broken ribs and a moderate concussion, Jethro, but considering just how fast the car was going when it hit him, Tony is extremely lucky that his injuries are not more severe. The doctors are just setting his leg before they transfer him to a room" The Medical Examiner told the anxious man as he handed Gibbs the steaming cup of coffee before he added softly, "You know what happened to Tony today was not your fault, Jethro."

"Ya think, Ducky?" Gibbs growled as he glared at his friend, "I knew that something was going on with DiNozzo and his father …"

"And you tried to find out what it was." Ducky reminded him firmly.

"But I didn't, I let it drop when I realized he didn't trust me enough to tell me what the Hell is going on." Slamming the cup down on the table, ignoring the hot liquid as it splashed over his hand, Gibbs sighed, "And today, Duck, those secrets DiNozzo is trying to hide from me almost got him killed."

"Jethro, are you sure what happened to Tony today was connected to his father?"

"We know Tony's father is in town and he has somehow gotten himself involved with Casini and we also know whatever he has managed to get himself involved in with Casini it has placed him on the watch list of the FBI and probably the AFT and God knows what other federal departments. I'm placing a guard outside DiNozzo's room for the night, and I will be back to pick him up when he is discharged in the morning." Gibbs growled angrily before he turned and headed towards the door.

"Jethro, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Anthony DiNozzo Senior and find out just what he is up to and how he has managed to involve Tony." Gibbs answered over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. He didn't know why Tony suddenly did not trust him enough to tell him what was going on or just what secrets Tony was hiding about his father but he was damn sure going to find out what those secrets were, whether Tony wanted him to or not, before those secrets got Tony killed!


	10. Chapter 10

Grinning as he watched the lead NCIS agent exit the hospital, Garcia started the car engine as he laughed, "I told you, Marcus, all we had to do was set the trap with the right bait in order to catch a rat."

Frowning as he watched the NCIS senior agent climb into his car and drive away, Marcus glanced at his own boss as he timidly asked, "But how do you know he's going to lead us to DiNozzo?"

"Because that's DiNozzo's kid laying in that hospital." the hit man laughed as he pulled out into the traffic to follow.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Pulling the phone out of his pocket as he steered around a slower moving car, Gibbs stabbed one of the speed buttons, waiting for just a few seconds before he heard Kate answer the phone. He barely gave Kate enough time to speak before he ordered, "Kate, tell McGee to get to Bethesda. I want him guarding DiNozzo, tell him I don't want DiNozzo out of his sight. Then I want you to find everything you can find on Tony's father."

 _"Tony's father?"_

"Yes, Todd, Dinozzo's father, I want to know everything about him, including his business deals."

 _"Will do, Gibbs."_ He heard the confusion in Kate's voice.

"Also I want to know everything there is to know about Tullio Casini and any hits he may have put out on Tony or his father."

 _"Casini, isn't he the mob boss?"_

"No Kate, he's the local grocery bag boy at the supermarket!" Gibbs growled, "Yes, he's the mob boss of the Casini family and I want to know what the Hell is his connection to DiNozzo's father and I want to know everything as soon as I get back."

"Where are you going, boss?" Kate asked softly.

"I'm going to bring DiNozzo's father in for questioning." Gibbs answered before he stabbed the disconnect button and threw the phone onto the passenger seat beside him. Glancing into the rear vision mirror, he frowned as he spotted the old brown dodge, a few cars behind him. He had noticed the same car shortly after he had left Bethesda. Keeping his eye on the car in his rear vision mirror, he quickly changed lanes and turned the corner, before driving randomly around for a few minutes until he had satisfied himself that the car had not been tailing him. Shaking his head, he headed to DiNozzo's apartment, confident he would find DiNozzo's father there.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Humming as he poured himself a drink and picked up the bag of nuts he had found in the pantry, Senior wandered across to the television and turned it on, Senior sat down on the sofa and stretched out his legs as he prepared to watch the midday movie, an old classic, Citizen Kane. A small impatient groan escaped his lips as the beginning of the movie was interrupted by a news flash and he lifted the glass to take a sip as a young female reporter appeared on the screen.

 _"An NCIS agent was involved in a hit and run accident earlier today. Witnesses have told us that the agent crossing the road outside the NCIS headquarters when he was hit. The car sped off without stopping and was later located, abandoned."_

Pausing with the glass almost to his lips, Senior stared at the television, his heart beating fast, as the reporter continued her report in front a photo of the NCIS headquarter building, _"The NCIS agent, identified as Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, has been rushed to Bethesda Naval Hospital. His condition is unknown. More to come…_

Putting down the drink, Senior rose from the sofa before he hurried into the bedroom and picked up his overnight bag from the corner of the room and placed it on the bed and opened it. He turned and began to hastily grab the clothes he had unpacked the night before and shoved them into the bag and zipping it closed again. Kneeling down, he reached under the bed and pulled the two heavy suitcases out before climbing back to his feet and placing both bags onto the bed. Opening each suitcase up, he nodded, reassured the suitcases had not been discovered and their contents were undisturbed before he slammed them closed and hastily picked up the overnight bag, slinging it over his shoulder before he picked up the two suitcases and hurried towards the front door. Placing one of the suitcases down on the floor, he opened the door and quickly pulled it open before he froze in surprise as he stared at the man standing there.

"Going somewhere?" Gibbs asked as he looked down at the two suitcases before looking back up at Senior.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Hey, Tony, how are you?" Tim asked timidly as he entered Tony's hospital room and walked across to the side of the bed.

"I feel like Apollo Creed after he went a few rounds for the championship with Rocky." Tony forced a small smile that morphed into a pain filled grimace as he tried to sit a little higher in the bed.

"I'm not surprised, from the way Gibbs described what happen, you're lucky you weren't killed." Tim frowned as he studied his friend closely, Tony looked more like he had gone through several rounds with Mohammad Ali than with Apollo Creed or even Sylvester Stallone's lead character in the movie, Rocky. "You know, Tony, you really gave Gibbs a fright. He's ordered that we guard you around the clock until we find whoever is responsible for hitting you."

"And you got the first shift?"

McGee nodded and smiled, "Not that I mind."

"Where is Gibbs, anyway?" Tony asked as he looked past Tim at the door, half expecting it to open any moment and for his boss to walk in.

"He's tearing the city apart trying to find who is responsible. I think he believes what happened today might have something to do with your father." Tim frowned when he saw look of fear flicker across Tony's face. "It does, doesn't it, Tony?" He asked hesitantly.

"What does, Probie?' Tony asked, feigning innocence.

"What happened today had something to do with your father." Tim repeated softly as he saw Tony flinch at the words and look away. "Whatever is going on Tony, you can tell me."

"My father's in town, McGee," Tony laughed sadly and shook his head before he quietly admitted, "I didn't even know until I saw him yesterday when we were at the crime scene and then when I got home, he was there, waiting for me. He was scared and he's in trouble, I have never seen him so frightened, he had nowhere else to turn and he came to me for help."

"Help, why?"

"He told me he had been involved in a business deal with the mob boss, Tullio Casini." Tony shook his head as he gave a small bitter laugh, groaning as the small movement aggravated his headache, "He claims the business deal's legit."

"What happened?" Tim asked softly.

"Apparently he convinced Casino to give him one million dollars to deposit into a bank account that my father had set up for him under a false company name on Cayman Islands." McGee's opened wide and he let out a soft whistle as Tony continued, "But while my father had the money that was hidden in two suitcases hidden in his hotel room he met a girl in the bar and after a couple of drinks they went back to his room. He said he must have passed out because when he woke up the girl was gone…and so was the money…" Tony closed his eyes, the light was hurting his eyes and his headache made him feel nauseous. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to re-open his eyes as he looked back at McGee and admitted, "Then when I went to bed last night, I found the two suitcases that my father had hidden under my bed, so I pulled them out and looked in them, I found the million dollars that he claimed was stolen from him from that hotel room."

"Tony, you really should tell Gibbs."

"Tell Gibbs what, Probie? Should I tell Gibbs my father is back in town and oh, by the way Boss, I think he may be trying to steal a million dollars from the mob." Tony sighed and shook his head, "I can't tell Gibbs or anyone about the money, not yet, and you can't either, not until I know just what my father has gotten himself into and why he is trying to steal from the mob." Struggling to sit up as he spoke, Tony wrapped his arm protectively around his painful broken rips as he tossed the sheet off his legs before he swung his leg over the edge of the bed and then carefully slid his newly plastered leg over the edge. Easing himself off the bed to stand shakily on his feet, he forced a small smile as Tim jumped up and grabbed him, preventing him from toppling to the floor. "That's why I am going to need your help, Tim," Tony grimaced as he tried to regain his balance, "to get me out of here."


	11. Chapter 11

Senior glanced towards the bedroom where he had just returned the two suitcases full of his money under Tony's bed before he sighed and closed the apartment door, locking it securely behind him and turning to follow his son's boss to the elevator. His excuse that he was in a rush to catch a plane had fallen on deaf ears and he had acted suitably surprised and horrified when told of attempt on his only son's life, agreeing to accompany Gibbs to the hospital.

Reaching the apartment building's entrance, he licked his suddenly dry lips as he hesitated and quickly looked around. Seeing none of Casini's men lurking in the shadows, he reluctantly followed the NCIS agent towards the agent's car.

"Watch out!" Gibbs yelled as he turned and grabbed Tony's father, pushing him onto the ground behind the cover of his own car as the brown dodge he had noticed following him earlier roared past and the sounds of gunshots reverberated around them, the bullets shattering the windows of his car and ricocheting off of the bricks of the apartment building behind them. Commanding DiNozzo Senior to stay down, Gibbs pulled out his gun and began to fire at the fleeing car. He continued to fire until the car turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. Re- holstering his gun, he looked down at the frightened man huddled next to the car. Whatever DiNozzo Senior had gotten himself and Tony into, now had placed a price on their heads, and he had just led the killers directly to their victim.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"That's why I am going to need your help, Tim," Tony grimaced as he tried to regain his balance, "to get me out of here."

"Tony, I don't think that's a good idea," Tim answered nervously as he grabbed Tony to prevent him from falling.

"And either do I Anthony!"

Both men jumped guiltily and looked towards the door as Ducky entered the room.

"Ducky, what are you doing here?" Tony gasped.

"I thought that I would check in on you before I left, Tony, and it looks like it's a good thing that I did." Ducky told him as he hurried towards the bed and grabbed Tony's arm as he nodded to Tim to help him return Tony to his bed as he continued to lecture his friend, "You are in no condition to be out of bed, young man, let alone trying to leave."

"Ducky…" Tony began to plead.

"Don't Ducky me," Ducky told him sternly as he eased the younger man back onto the bed before he sighed, "You have a moderate concussion, my boy, which needs to be monitored closely for twenty-four hours plus the fact that you also have a broken leg and several broken ribs. You need to rest, Tony, or do I need to get the nurse to tie you to the bed or should I just call Jethro?"

Leaning back against the pillows Tony sighed in defeat as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in his head as he answered softly, "Okay Ducky, I'll stay."

"Good boy." Ducky smiled as he patted Tony's arm before he turned to Tim and ordered firmly, "Timothy, if Tony decides to try and get out of bed again to leave after I leave, you are to contact me immediately and I will order that the nursing staff restrain him to the bed."

McGee's eyes grew wide at Ducky's threat as he glanced at Tony who was now lying back in the bed with his eyes closed before he looked back at Ducky. One look at the Medical Examiner's warned the young probie that the doctor was not joking. "O…Okay Ducky," he stammered.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate looked up as the elevator door opened and Gibbs stepped out followed by an older man whom Gibbs ordered to wait. Standing up, she hurried to meet Gibbs as he neared her desk. "Is that Tony's father?" She asked, looking across at the man who had followed Gibbs out of the elevator and was now standing where Gibbs had ordered him to wait, looking extremely uncomfortable as he looked around the bullpen.

"It is." Gibbs answered softly as he reached her, before asking "What have you got for me, Kate?"

"The two cars involved in Tony's hit and run and in the drive-by shooting have been located only a couple of blocks away from each incident. Both cars were reported stolen earlier this morning, I'm bringing the owners in for questioning. The cars are being towed back here for Abby. It looks like you might have hit one of the shooters, Gibbs, the officer who located the car that was used in the drive by shooting also found blood on the passenger seat."

"What have you got on DiNozzo's father?"

"Not much yet, Gibbs, most of his business dealings seem to be setting up tax havens for businessmen in the Cayman Islands. He also works of a go between in negotiations and merges of questionable business, some of which have been placed on the various federal agencies watch lists for suspected arms and drug dealings. Most of his dealings appear to be just on this side of legal. Recently he began to do business with the Chicago Mob boss, Tullio Casini, I'm not sure just what business he was involved with but whatever it is, it has him not only investigation but also red flagged not only by the FBI but also the ATF," She paused as she saw the flash of annoyance in Gibbs eyes as she rushed to re-assure him, "but I'll get right back on it."

Gibbs nodded, "Let me know as soon as you get something." He told Kate softly before he turned and walked back to where Senior stood waiting, "Follow me." He ordered as he led the older man to the interrogation room. Opening the door, Gibbs nodded for Senior to enter before he followed him into the room.

"Sit down." Gibbs commanded softly as he turned and closed the interview door.

"I already told you in the car, Agent Gibbs, I don't know why those men were shooting at us or why someone would try and kill my son." Senior answered as he sat down and looked around the sparsely furnished room before returning his attention back to Gibbs. "For all I know what happened today is probably connected to some to an NCIS investigation that you and my son is working on. He doesn't discuss his job with me when I visit."

"You don't visit your son very often, do you?" Gibbs asked softly as he began to pace the room. Gibbs saw the older man flinch but Senior remained silent as he continued, "In fact Tony has been my agent in Washington for almost three years and not once during that time have you visited or even called. Not even at Christmas."

"That's none of your business." Senior growled.

"No, it's probably not," Gibbs agreed, "but it does become my business, when you turn up at a crime scene. And later when your business dealings get my senior agent hurt."

"If and when I decide to visit my son and my business dealings are none of your business, Agent Gibbs." Senior announced as he stood up to leave. "Now if you have finished, I'm leaving to visit my son in the hospital."

"Sit down!" Gibbs ordered softly, "You are not going anywhere near your son."

"Anthony is my son, Gibbs, in case you don't remember and you have no right to keep me here and stop me from seeing my son in the hospital."

"And Tony is my senior agent in the hospital!" Gibbs growled dangerously as he slammed his hands hard onto the desk, causing the older man to jump, "And whatever little scam you are running with the mob and that you have involved him in almost got him killed earlier today!" Walking around the table, to stand behind Senior, Gibbs leaned down and said softly into his ear, "Now you are going to tell me everything what is going on and I mean everything!"


	12. Chapter 12

I just want to thank everyone for your patience. It was greatly appreciated after hubby was raced to hospital a few weeks ago. The last few weeks have been scary but he is on the road to recovery. I am posting this short chapter as a 'Thank You' and will be posting a much longer chapter over the Easter long weekend. Again Thank You all so much.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kicking the door shut behind them as he helped Markus into their small hotel room, Garcia helped the injured man across to the bed. He gently eased Markus onto the bed, ensuring the older man was as comfortable as he could make him before he turned and hurried into the small bathroom, returning minutes later with two white towels. Kneeling down beside the bed, he carefully unbuttoned Markus's shirt, cursing softly under his breath as he saw the bullet wound in the middle of Markus's chest before he quickly pressed a towel hard against it to slow the bleeding.

"I…I'm sorry, boss," Markus groaned as he looked up at his boss, "I…I should have ducked like you told me to…"

"Next time, you will do what I tell you, when I tell you," Garcia growled as he felt the towel beneath his hand grow damp. He grabbed the second towel, quickly placing it over the blood stained one and pressing down on both, as his voice caught in his throat as he added affectionately. "or I'll shoot you myself."

"I…I bet you would." Markus laughed weakly before he coughed painfully, groaning in pain as the cough finally subsided.

"Just relax, don't try and talk." the hitman ordered him gently, swallowing hard as he felt the warm dampness again beneath his hand.

"Did you get him?" Markus whispered.

"I missed," Garcia admitted ruefully, "that damn NCIS agent got in the way."

Markus forced a small smile as he weakly reached up and grabbed Garcia's arm. "You…you'll get him you…you…always do…"

Garcia smiled as he looked down at the injured man on the bed and laughed softly, "Always with your help, my friend." He murmured as Markus's hand dropped limply back onto the bed. Garcia froze, "Markus?" he whispered as he stared down at the motionless man who he had come to consider to be more than just another mob associate, Markus had become so much more, the older man had become his only friend and close confidante. "Markus?" he whispered again, his heart breaking as he stared at dead man on the bed.

A white hot rage rushed through his body as he realized the older man was dead. Standing up, he grabbed the ornate lamp that sat on the bedside table and threw it across the room, shattering it against the wall. He no longer cared about Cassino's money or even who the Hell DiNozzo was speaking to. This hit was no longer just another job, this was now personal. Pulling his gun out of his holster, he quickly opened up the chamber and reloaded it. Placing it back into his holster, he grabbed the bag next to the bed and placed it on the other twin bed. Unzipping the bag, he removed the two guns and a sniper rifle before checking they were loaded before placing them back into the bag and zipping it back up.

Turning back to take a final look at Markus's body on the bed, he whispered. "I will get the bastard for you, Markus, I will make sure DiNozzo and that NCIS agent pays for your death, but first I am going to make him hurt just as I am hurting, my friend. I am going to break that bastard's heart just as he just broke mine." Turning, he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room, resisting the urge to look back at Markus one last time, closing and locking the door behind him before he walked away, leaving the car he had stolen after the drive by shooting attempt parked in front of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you really think that Ducky meant what he said?" Tony frowned, turning back to look at Tim after Ducky had left the room.

"Oh, he meant it." Tim grinned, relieved that Ducky had entered the room as just Tony was trying to make him an accomplice in his escape, before adding, "In fact, I bet he is out there, right now, writing in your chart that you're to be tied to the bed if you try and make another escape attempt."

"Yeah." Tony agreed dejectedly.

"So what are you going to do?" Tim asked softly.

"Stay in bed, I guess." Tony sighed.

"No, I mean about your father."

"I don't know, Probie," Tony shrugged, "guess try and keep Senior alive while I get the money back to the mob."

"Do you really think they have put out a contract on him?"

"I'm thinking what happened to me today was Casini's way of warning my father." Tony answered as he turned and looked out the window before he looked back Tim and added. "I have to get to Senior and move him to somewhere safe until I can get this mess sorted out."

"Tony, you could always tell Gibbs what is going on," Tim said quietly.

"He's been red flagged by both the FBI's and the ATF's and who knows whose else and is on their watch lists, what do you think they will do if they even get a hint that there is evidence that he has been laundering mob money." Hitting the bed in frustration with his fist, Tony growled, "Damn it, Senior has one million dollars of evidence hidden in two suitcases under my bed, even Gibbs couldn't get him out of this mess"

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Screwing the silencer onto his gun, Garcia placed it back into its holster and carefully repositioned his coat to conceal it as he felt the elevator lurch to a stop a moment before the door slid open. Stepping out of the elevator, Garcia casually walked down towards the closed hospital room where he knew DiNozzo was resting. Finding out which hospital room the agent was in had been surprisingly easy. A quick smile and some light flirting with the receptionist down stairs and the false reassurances that he was a friend of the younger DiNozzo, who meant no harm to the younger man, had not only gave him the room DiNozzo was in but also a warning that the NCIS agent was being guarded against any potential threats. Quickly adjusting the bag slung over his shoulder so it would not impede his shot as he neared the room, the hitman reached beneath the jacket he wore and placed his hand on his gun in readiness as he reached the door and pushed it open.

Turning around as the door opened, the agent guarding DiNozzo's kid stepped in front of him as he stepped into room stopping him from getting any closer his target as the agent warned him, "I'm sorry but you can't come in…"

Garcia smiled coldly as he pulled out his gun and fired, hitting the young agent high in the chest causing him to slam back against the wall before crumbling down onto the floor as he heard DiNozzo shout out a warning to his colleague a second too late. Turning Garcia aimed his gun at the injured man who was struggling to get out of the bed.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Senior sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Gibbs slowly walked back around the table and sat down opposite him before asking softly, "Well?"

"I already told you, Gibbs," Senior sighed loudly, "the only reason I am here is to visit my son."

"Don't lie to me! I know that you arrived yesterday and I know that your son did not even know you were in Washington until he saw you at my crime scene last night." Gibbs said softly, the dangerous edge to his voice made Senior jump. "I also know that most of your business dealings you act as a go between dealing with negotiations and merges with various individuals and business suspected to be involved with suspected illegal arms and drug deals." Gibbs saw Senior flinch as he continued to push, "You also have set up tax havens for some of these individuals and business in Cayman Islands"

"All my business deals are legal." Senior protested but was cut off as Gibbs continued.

"What about your business dealing with the mob?" Gibb growled, "We know that recently you have begun doing business with Tullio Casini, business that is currently being investigated and red flagged not only by the FBI but also the ATF."

"My dealings with Casini are legitimate business dealings, Agent Gibbs."

"Legitimate business dealings." Gibbs parroted as he rose from his chair and turned towards the one-way mirror. "And that's why the Casini has out a hit out on you and Tony." He watched the older man pale at his words as he continued, "And that's why you were trying to run when I arrived at Tony's apartment."

"I wasn't…"

"Don't lie to me!" Gibbs yelled as he turned and slammed his hands onto the desk, causing Senior to jump. "You dragged my agent into the middle of whatever you are up to. You are the reason why your son is laying in that hospital and why he needs to be guarded. And I want to know why! I want to know why Casini has ordered a hit on you and my agent and I want to know why!" Dropping his voice, Gibbs warned, "And if you don't tell me what you are up to, I am going to let it slip to Casini just where he can find you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Senior gasped, staring at Gibbs.

"Just try me."

Senior stared at his son's boss for a few seconds longer before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, I'm in trouble. I didn't mean to drag Anthony into my problems but I had no one else to turn to and nowhere else to go."

"Go on."

"You're right Gibbs, Anthony didn't know I was coming. To say he wasn't happy to see me would be an understatement but I had nowhere else to go. I needed somewhere safe to hide while I tried to work out my financial problems with Casini, so I went to Anthony's apartment. Casini must have discovered I was in Washington and somehow found out Anthony lived here. But I swear Gibbs, I would never have dragged Junior into my problems if I had known that Casini would put a contract out on me or on Anthony."

Gibbs ignored Seniors claims that he had not meant to endanger his son as he demanded, "What financial problems do you have with the mob?"

"I was helping Casini set up a tax haven in the Cayman Islands for some of his legitimate businesses. I swear everything was legal and above board." Senior looked down at the table, unable to look Gibbs in the eyes as he continued, "I convinced Casino to give me the money to deposit into a bank account I had set up for him under a false company name on Cayman Islands. Depositing cash doesn't leave a paper trail, especially if the IRS is watching his every move but before the night before I was due to fly out, I was robbed."

"Robbed, how?"

"I decided to spend the night before I was due to leave in a hotel close to the airport. I hid the two suitcases full of money in my hotel room before I went down to the bar for a drink." Senior paused and fidgeted nervously before he sighed and reluctantly continued, "I met a girl in the bar and later I took her back up to my room. I must have passed out because when I woke up the girl was gone…and so was the money. I tried to explain to Casini what happened…"

"But he wanted his money."

Senior nodded slowly, "I was supposed to give it to him by midday yesterday. But there was no way I could raise that amount of money…"

"So you ran." Gibbs completed his sentence in disgust.

"Yes, I ran." Senior admitted, "I thought that they would never look for me here and that I would have some time to raise the money."

"Does Tony know?" Gibbs asked, already knowing the answer.

Senior nodded reluctantly. "He also warned me that I was on the FBI's and ATF's watch list. He was just trying to keep me safe, Gibbs" The older DiNozzo sighed before he looked up at Gibbs. "I never expected Garcia to send a hit man after me. I was just trying to get a bit more time so I could raise and return the stolen money…"

Gibbs eyed the older man, resisting the urge to hit the older man for what he had dragged his son into. He knew that DiNozzo senior had not told him the full story…yet. The man was definitely hiding something. He growled as his phone rang and he reached into his pocket and pulled it out before stabbing the accept button and snapping "Gibbs." He froze as he listened to Kate before he turned and looked at Senior as he snapped, "I'm on my way."


	14. Chapter 14

Stepping over the blood drops as he stepped into Tony's hospital room, with Kate close behind, Gibbs silently looked around. His chest tightened when he saw the empty bed, the blood stained sheet and the bullet torn pillow, all which told him more than words ever could.

"Boss."

He turned to look at McGee who was sitting on the chair next to the door, his bullet proof vest lying on the ground beside the chair and his shirt unbuttoned to the waist as a doctor carefully examined the rapidly darkening bruise in the middle of the young agent's chest. "What happened, McGee?"

"I blew it, Boss," Tim began, wincing as the doctor pressed on one of his very tender ribs, "the gunman shot me before I could even go for my gun…"

"And DiNozzo?"

"Tony managed to dive out of the way when the gunman fired at him, the bullet creased his arm." Tim answered, glancing at Kate as she silently began to process the scene before he looked back at Gibbs and continued, "But he fell out of bed while trying to get out of the way. The doctors are worried that he might have injured himself more when he landed on the floor so they have sent him down to x-ray. I sent a metro officer down to x-ray with him."

"And you should get an x-rayed as well," the doctor interrupted as he straightened up, "just to make sure that you haven't broken any ribs."

Tim nodded as he began to slowly button up his shirt.

Glancing at the lead NCIS agent before looking back at Tim, the doctor told him, "I'll just go out and arrange your x-ray."

"Thanks." Tim smiled weakly as the doctor hurried out of the room.

Silently waiting until the doctor left the room, Gibbs turned back to Tim and asked, "What about the gunman, McGee?"

"Sorry Boss, he got away." Tim sighed, looking back up at Gibbs before nodding towards the blood drops on the floor, "But I managed to hit him before he got out the door but I'm not sure how badly he is wounded. I've placed a BOLO out on him."

Gibbs nodded as he glanced at the blood trail leading out of the room.

"Do you think this is related to the Jameson case, Boss?" Tim asked as he unsteadily rose to his feet.

"No I don't," Gibbs frowned as he helped Tim to his feet. "I think this has more to do with DiNozzo's father and the reason why he is in town."

"You know about Tony's father being in town?" Tim asked, surprised.

"Yes I know, McGee," Gibbs answered, eyeing the younger man closely, "but I want to know how long and precisely what you know about Senior's sudden visit."

"Umm…Tony told me about his father's visit just before the gun man entered the room, Boss." Tim started, trying not to squirm under Gibbs's penetrating stare. "He…he told me his father had gotten himself in trouble with the mob."

"Go on." Gibbs commanded.

Tim swallowed hard, "Tony told me his father had been doing some business with the Casini family. His father told him that the business was totally legit, he was setting up some sort of tax haven for them in the Cayman Islands. He told Tony that Casini had given him one million dollars to deposit into the account when he reached the Cayman Islands but the money was stolen from his hotel room before he even left the country. "

"By a woman he met in a bar and had taken back to his room." Gibbs finished for him.

Tim nodded, surprised that Gibbs knew about Senior's claims about the money being stolen before he added hesitantly, "But… "

"But?" Gibbs demanded.

"Tony found the money that his father claimed was stolen in his father's suitcases that his father had hidden under Tony's bed. I told him that he should tell you, Boss, but he doesn't want to get you or anyone else involved, not until he knows what his father has managed to get himself into and why he is attempting to steal one million dollars from the mob." Tim hesitated, glancing at Kate for moral support.

"Spit it out, McGee!" Gibbs snapped impatiently.

"Tony's planning to try and return the money to Casini himself, I think he's hoping he can smooth things over with the mob." McGee answered quietly. "His father has really got him upset, Boss, I don't think he is thinking straight. Even with a concussion and a broken leg, Ducky and I had to stop him from leaving the hospital. Ducky even threatened to have him tied to the bed if he tried to leave again."

'You don't think Tony would do anything that stupid, do you Gibbs?" Kate asked, her crime scene sketch momentarily forgotten in her hand as she looked at Gibbs.

"We are talking about DiNozzo wanting to protect his father, what do you think Kate?" Gibbs growled before ordering, "McGee, go get your ribs x-rayed. When you've been given the all clear, I want you to go through the hospital surveillance videos. The hit man had to have been caught on camera as he entered and left the hospital, I want this hit man IDed."

"On it, Boss." Tim answered as he headed towards the door before he paused and looked back at Gibbs. "What about Tony?"

"Kate will take over the guard detail." Gibbs answered, turning back to Kate as Tim hurried out of the room. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew his house key and handed it her as he ordered. "When the doc has finished x-raying DiNozzo, I want you to take him back to my place. I don't want you to open the door to anyone, except me and Ducky."

Kate frowned, "Do you think taking Tony to your place is a good idea, Gibbs, I mean the doctors want to keep him here under observation for twenty-four…"

"So far there has been two attempts on DiNozzo's life so far, and one of those hits happened while he was a patient in this hospital." Gibbs growled as he turned and stared at the blood stained sheet before he turned and headed towards the door. "And I'm not about to give that hit man the opportunity to make a third attempt on DiNozzo's life."

"Where are you going?" Kate asked as Gibbs reached the door.

"To get the truth about what is going on from DiNozzo's father and this time the whole truth and not just the parts he wants to share."


	15. Chapter 15

Standing in front of Tony's apartment door, Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. It took him only a moment to select the key he was looking for before he inserted it into the lock and opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, he crossed to Tony's bedroom, kneeling down as he reached the bed and reaching beneath to retrieve the two suitcases. Standing back up, he placed the suitcases on the bed and opened them, pushing aside the neatly folded clothes to reveal the cash hidden beneath. A soft, angry growl escaped his lips as he slammed the bags closed and picked them up before he turned and headed out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Closing the gas station's restroom door, Garcia dropped his bag and stumbled across to the grime stained sink and carefully lifted his shirt, wincing as blood soaked material dragged against his side. Turning on the rusty tap, he grabbed a handful of the paper towels as he waited for the brown water to run clear, before wetting them and gently wiping some of the blood away. Leaning closer to the old chipped and dull mirror hanging above the sink, he studied the deep, rugged graze just below his ribs. The bullet has torn away not only flesh but muscle as well.

Grabbing the sink with both his hands to stop himself from falling as a wave of dizziness washed over him, he leaned forward and placed his head against the cold glass and closed his eyes as he silently cursed his own anger fueled stupidity. He had broken his own unwritten rule and it had made him reckless! He should have never allowed himself to get so close to Markus, it was a mistake he would not make again. He had a job to do, the boss wanted his money and DiNozzo Senior. He sighed as he lifted his head and stared at his pale reflection in the mirror and sighed, unable to lie to himself no matter how hard he tried. And he wanted revenge!

A soft knock on the bathroom door startled him and he yelled out, "Occupied." as he dropped the bloodied wet paper towels into the small rubbish bin next to the sink. Quickly snatching more paper towels from the towel holder, he folded them into a temporary dressing, gritting his teeth tightly against the pain as he pressed them hard against his side, before pulling his shirt down and pressing his arm against his side to hold them in place. Turning back towards the door, he picked up the bag with his free arm and slung it over his shoulder before he unlocked the door and opened it, shouldering roughly past the young woman waiting to use the restroom.

Taking a few unsteady steps away from the restroom as the young woman called him names softly under her breath as she entered and slammed the door closed behind her, he slowly looked around. A weak smile tugged at his lips as he noticed the unattended car parked next to the gas pump, he forced himself to casually walk past it as he glanced inside. The car was unlocked and the keys were in the ignition, he shook his head in amazement as he opened the door and threw his bag inside before climbing in and driving away, some drivers just seemed to beg to have their car stolen.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Senior jumped as the interrogation room door opened and Gibbs stepped into the room, carrying familiar two suitcases. He watched warily as Gibbs silently nodded his dismissal to the NCIS agent assigned to watch him and ensure that he did not leave, when Gibbs had left suddenly after receiving a phone call more than an hour before.

Slowly closing the door after the agent left the room, Gibbs turned back and walked across to the other side of the table, watching Senior as he placed the two suitcases on the table between them.

Staring at the suitcases, Senior's face grew pale and he swallowed hard as Gibbs opened each case and slowly removed the carefully packed clothes revealing the money beneath.

Looking across at the older man, Gibbs said softly, "This money that you claimed was stolen from you almost got your son killed twice today and got another one of my agents who was guarding him hurt." The dangerous tone in Gibbs's voice warned Senior that lead agent was in no mood for any more lies, as Gibbs leaned closer and ordered coldly, "Now you are going to answer all of my questions and this time you are going to tell me the whole truth of what you are up to, not just the parts you want to share."


	16. Chapter 16

Unconsciously holding on to his painful ribs, Tony sighed and shifted in discomfort in the wheelchair as he glanced around the x-ray waiting room where he and his Metro watchdog, whom McGee had assigned to guard him, had been sequestered to wait. He needed to lose his guard and get out of here. He needed to get to Senior and get him somewhere safe. A small triumphant smile tugged at his lips as he spotted the pair of crutches resting against the wall.

The young Metro officer looked at Tony when the NCIS agent suddenly moaned softly and began to swallow hard. "Are you okay, Agent DiNozzo?" He asked worriedly as he stared at the agent's pale face.

"Gunna be sick…" Tony gasped, swallowing hard again as he dropped his head into his hands and whispered, "Dizzy…"

"Ummm…" the officer stuttered as he desperately glanced to the door, wishing a nurse or anyone would enter the small waiting room at the moment. He bit his lip in indecision, torn between getting a nurse or remaining where he was, guarding the patient. He heard Tony begin to gag, helping him to make up his mind as he headed towards the door, telling Tony over his shoulder, "I'll be right back, I'm going to find a nurse. "

Tony waited until he heard the door close before he looked up and smiled weakly. Painfully maneuvering the wheelchair across the room to where the crutches rested, Tony was unable to stop the pain filled moan that slipped past his lips as his battered body protested as he forced himself to stand up, using the wall for support. Grabbing the crutches, he slipped them under his arms, pausing a moment as he tried to control the dizziness and nausea that washed over him, taking a couple of deep breaths to stop himself from crying out in agony before he gingerly and unsteadily headed towards the door.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Senior swallowed hard again as he stared at the money in the suitcase before he looked back up Gibbs. "It's not what you think Gibbs." he said softly.

"Then tell me what's going on!" Gibbs demanded.

Senior rubbed a hand through his thinning grey hair as he looked down at the money again before looking back up into Gibbs's angry face, "I can't."

"Can't or won't" Gibbs growled.

"You don't understand, Gibbs, I can't." Senior sighed as he shifted uneasily on the chair. "I wish I could but I just can't."

Slamming his hands hard on the table causing the older man to jump, Gibbs yelled. "I don't have time for your games. There's a hit-man somewhere out there who has decided to make your son a target because you decided to help yourself to the mob's money. And he's not going to stop going after Tony until you give him back what he wants!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Senior snapped, ashen face as he looked back up at Gibbs before taking a deep breath as his shoulders slumped and Gibbs found himself looking at a defeated man as Senior added softly, "Do you really think I don't care enough about my son that I would willingly risk placing him in danger just for money, even one million dollars? I know as a father I am far from perfect, but as much as Anthony doesn't believe it, I really do love my son, Gibbs, and I never wanted to place him in any danger. But you have to believe me Gibbs when I tell you that I had no choice."

"What do you mean that you had no choice?" Gibbs demanded.

Sighing, Senior shook his head, "I…I can't tell you…"

"What do you mean you had no choice?" Gibbs demanded again.

"He means he has no choice, Agent Gibbs." Gibbs turned and stared at the man standing in the doorway of the interrogation room as the man flashed his badge and walked into the room. "Special Agent McVie, ATF, and this interrogation is over."

"Like Hell it is!" Gibbs roared.

"This is not an NCIS investigation, Agent Gibbs, and I have been authorized by your own director to order you to back off." The agent announced firmly as he walked across to the table and nodded at Senior to stand up. Reaching for the clothes piled on the table, he shoved them back into the two suitcases before slamming the suitcases closed as he continued, "Now if you will excuse us, Mr DiNozzo and myself will be leaving now, _with_ the one million dollars."

"You're not taking him anywhere!" Gibbs growled.

"Yes he is, Gibbs." Director Morrow said quietly from the doorway, stepping aside to allow the ATF agent and Senior to pass before stepping back into the doorway as he continued. "Mr DiNozzo is currently assisting the AFT with one of their undercover investigations. Whatever he is up to, it's still an ATF operation and not ours."

"Damn it Tom, whatever the ATF has him involved in, it has put one of your agents right into the sights of a mob hit-man and almost has gotten him killed twice, not to mention almost getting another agent killed protecting him!" Gibbs protested as he glared at the director.

"And we will make sure that Agent DiNozzo is protected until the ATF investigation involving his father is completed. But this is not an NCIS matter, Gibbs, and DiNozzo's father is to be left alone." Director Morrow answered quietly, "And Gibbs that's not a suggestion, that's an order." He added firmly before he turned and walked away.

Snatching his phone out of his pocket as it began to ring, Gibbs glanced at the caller ID before he answered it with a terse, "Gibbs."

"Gibbs, we have a problem." Kate sighed softly as she turned and looked into the now empty x-ray room. "Tony's missing."

"Missing, what do you mean he's missing, Kate? Didn't I order you not to let him out of your sight?"

"You did, Gibbs, but he disappeared before I got down to the x-ray department. Apparently while waiting to be x-rayed, Tony began to complain about being dizzy and feeling nauseous. The officer grew concerned and went to find a nurse but when he returned…"

"DiNozzo was gone!" Gibbs growled. His knuckles whitening as his grip on the phone tightened, "Damn it, Kate, he's got broken ribs, a broken leg and a damn concussion, he couldn't have gotten too far. Find him!" he demanded before snapping his phone closed as he turned and stalked out of the empty interrogation room as he muttered angrily, "Damn it, DiNozzo, if the hit-man doesn't kill you first, I'm going to kill you myself when I find you!"


	17. Chapter 17

Entering the rear door of the small family medical center, Garcia grimaced and pressed his hand hard against his side. The paper towels, he had used as a temporary dressing were soaked with blood and he could feel the blood trickling down his side. Clutching his gun tightly in his hand, he quietly moved through the empty treatment room to the door that led out to the small doctor's office and the smaller waiting and reception room. Opening the door slightly, he watched as the doctor and his patient exited the doctor's office and headed towards the front door as the doctor ushered his patient out of the door, while reminding the patient to make sure he took the full course of antibiotics and if the condition persisted to make another appointment. He heard a soft female voice wish the doctor "Goodnight' and smiled as he watched the young receptionist hurry out the door after the patient before the doctor closed and locked the door securely for the night before returning to his office.

Carefully pulling the treatment room door open, Garcia entered the small reception room and quietly headed directly to the small office the doctor had entered. Stepping into the office doorway, he pointed the gun at the startled doctor as he softly ordered, "Don't try anything stupid and I might just let you live!"

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Glancing in his rear vision mirror at his passenger in the back seat of his taxi, the taxi driver frowned, "Are you sure they said it was okay for you to leave the hospital, man? I mean, it ain't any of my business but you're still wearing a hospital gown underneath that dressing gown and if ya don't mind me saying, ya look like death warmed up."

Forcing a weak smile that ended in a pain filled grimace, Tony wasn't sure whether to grab his painful ribs or his broken leg as the taxi hit the curb as the driver pulled over in front of his apartment building. "I'm fine. Looks worse than it is." Tony answered softly through gritted teeth as he closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain.

"Sure you are." The driver smiled in disbelief as he turned and held out his hand, "That's $15 thanks."

Tony opened his eyes in momentary confusion, "Huh?"

"The fare, it's $15." the taxi driver answered before he frowned worriedly as he twisted around in his seat to get a better look at the injured young man sitting on the back seat of his car, "Are you sure you're okay? You're not looking so good. Is there anyone you want me to call? I can't believe the hospital let you go home."

"They didn't!" Gibb's growled softly, startling both men. The taxi driver spun around to face the window as Gibbs opened his wallet and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. "Here, keep the change." He told the driver as he handed the money to the driver before he glanced at his young pale looking agent in the back seat. "He'll be fine. I'll take care of him now."

"Thanks, man!" the driver grinned, shoving the money into his pocket as Gibbs opened the back door to his taxi.

Opening the back door, he leaned into the taxi and helped Tony carefully slid across the seat before helping him out. Grabbing Tony's arms, he helped him to stand, waiting a moment for the dizziness he knew Tony was feeling to pass before he gently placed the younger man's arm around his shoulders before and carefully placed his own arm around Tony's waist. "He's not here, DiNozzo, but he's safe." He said softly as he helped Tony to hobble back towards his car.

Tony's pale face grew whiter as he glanced at Gibbs and asked as innocently as he could, "Who's not here, Boss?"

"Your father, Tony, he's the reason why you have been lying to me," Gibbs answered softly as they reached the car, "and the reason why you gave your protection detail the slip at the hospital and headed back here."

"Boss, how…?" Tony frowned as Gibbs carefully leaned him against the solid support of the car and opened the back door. "McSnitch." Tony sighed, answering his own half asked question.

"McGee probably just saved your life, Tony." Gibbs answered honestly as he carefully maneuvered Tony onto the back seat of his car, his chest tightening in silent sympathy as Tony gritted his teeth and softly hissed in pain as he gently placed the younger man's broken leg up on the seat to rest, "In case you didn't notice, DiNozzo, you have a mob hitman who has you dead in his sights." Gibbs continued as he leaned across and buckled up Tony's seat-belt before he turned and looked him, their faces only inches apart, "And he's not going to stop until he has back one million dollars your father stole from his boss." Climbing back out of the car, Gibbs added softly, "And you and your father are dead, something that I don't intend to allow to happen, DiNozzo."

Tony flinched slightly as Gibbs straightened up and slammed the door closed.

Pulling his phone free from his pocket as he walked around to the driver's door, Gibbs opened it and hit a fast dial button, waiting for just a heartbeat for his call to be answered, before he snapped succinctly, "I've got him, Kate, I want you, Ducky and McGee to meet me at my place, now!" Snapping the phone closed before Kate could ask any questions, he opened the driver's door and slid in behind the steering wheel.

Struggling to sit a little higher after being pushed lower against the seat as the car accelerated away from his apartment, Tony looked around and frowned, "Ahh, boss, where are we going? This isn't the way back to the hospital."

"You're not going back to the hospital, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled as he glanced in the rear vision mirror at his extremely pale agent, before he returned his attention back to the road. "I'm taking you somewhere where I can protect you myself, and if you try another attempt to run, I swear DiNozzo, I will shoot you myself! Understood?"

Tony swallowed hard, aware Gibbs's threat was not an idle one, "Understood, Boss." He answered softly as he leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

Glancing back into the rear vision mirror at the reflection of his injured agent resting in the back of his car, Gibbs shook his head and allowed a small smile to grace his lips, satisfied that DiNozzo had taken his threat seriously.


	18. Chapter 18

After rehostering his gun, Garcia carefully rolled down his shirt over the clean white dressing that now covered the neatly stitched bullet graze before he grabbed the set of car keys sitting on the doctor's desk next to the photo of the young woman and the two smiling brats she held. Stepping over the doctor, Garcia was careful not to step in the blood that was slowly pooling under the doctor's motionless body. He grabbed the small bottle of antibiotics the doctor had taken out of the drug cupboard and placed on the small table beneath for him to take to prevent any possible infections.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he looked back at the now locked drug cupboard before he turned and leaned down, grimacing as the movement pulled at the fresh stitches, as he reached into the doctor's coat pocket and removed the key for the cupboard. Straightening up, he turned back to the cupboard, inserting the key and unlocking it. He opened it up and quickly began to rummage through it, selecting several boxes of powerful painkillers and sleeping tablets. Tucking the boxes into his shirt, he turned and left the small room, walking across to the reception desk.

Sitting down on the receptionist's chair, he quickly looked around before he picked up the metal ruler that was laying on the desk. Looking down, he jammed it against the bottom of desk and the locked drawer located beneath it, forcing it between the small space before placing his weight against the ruler and pressing it upwards, breaking the drawer's lock. Grinning as he slid the drawer open, he reached into and removed the cash he knew was kept there, shoving it into his pockets. Rising from the chair, he gave one final look around before he turned off the lights and left through the rear door. Stepping out into the small parking lot, he quickly crossed to the only car left in the parking lot. Unlocking the car door with the key he had taken from within the medical centre, he opened the door and climbed inside.

He sat for a minute staring out at the darkness. He had let his anger and grief over the loss of Markus get the better of him and had acted impulsively and it had also almost gotten him killed. Next time he would not be so stupid.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Jethro!" Ducky called as he followed Kate and Tim into Gibbs's living room, and hurried across to where Gibbs was standing. He looked across at Tony who was resting on the sofa before he asked softly. "Kate told me that Tony escaped from the hospital, I should have tied him to the bed after his first attempt to escape and called you instead of just threatening doing it. Thank God you found him. Where did he go?"

"Back to his apartment, Duck, where he thought his father was still hiding."

"Kate told me that you have Tony's father in one of the interrogation rooms."

"Had Duck," Gibbs sighed glancing at his agent resting on the sofa before he returned his attention back to the older man standing next to him as he added softly, "It seems Tony's father has gotten himself involved in some sort of ATF sting. They currently have him at one of their safe house."

"Ohh dear, Jethro, does Tony know?"

"About his father co-operating with the ATF in a sting against Casini? No, I doubt it, Duck. The reason why he left the hospital and went back to his apartment was to try and protect his father from a hitman he believes the Mob sent after Senior because of one million dollars he believes his father stole from them. But I am going to find out just what Tony does know about what his father is up to and any other little secrets he may be still hiding from me!" Gibbs growled before he walked across to the sofa and sat down on the coffee table that sat in front of it, facing Tony as he asked softly, "You awake, DiNozzo?"

Tony swallowed hard and nodded slightly, unwilling to open his eyes in case it aggravated the bongo drums that were already pounding in his head as he whispered, "I'm awake, Boss."

"Feel like answering some questions?"

Tony nodded slowly again, aware that was only one answer he could give to Gibb's question. "Sure Boss, what do you want to know."

"Did you know your father is working with the ATF, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"The ATF?" Tony gasped as he opened his eyes and stared at his boss in surprise, "No! No way, Boss!"

"You didn't know?"

Tony shook his head and grimaced as the movement aggravated his already pounding headache, "No, he never told me." he sighed before he frowned, "Are you sure, Boss?"

"I'm sure, DiNozzo." Gibbs answered, "Your father is currently assisting the ATF with an undercover investigation involving the one million dollars and we have been ordered to back off and leave your father alone. He's currently under their protection."

"So dear old dad is not only trying to rip off the mob but he was trying to rip of the feds as well." Tony laughed sardonically as he shook his head again.

"Do you really believe that your father would be stupid enough to steal not only from the mob but from the ATF as well?" Kate asked wide eyed in disbelief as she glanced at Gibbs before returning her attention back to Tony.

"If there was a better business deal where he could make some money or a woman he thought he could impress; my father wouldn't have second thoughts about taking the money." Tony sighed, "Yeah Kate, he would, only he would claim he was just borrowing it and was planning to give it back later."

"So you think that's what your father was doing with the money he had hidden in the suitcases?" Gibbs watched his agent carefully.

"Betting on it, Boss." Tony answered dejectedly as he looked down at his lap, even now Senior's behavior still hurt him deeply, he swallowed hard and chided himself for allowing his father to still get under his skin.

"Why do you think your father went to your apartment with the money?" Gibbs pushed.

"Probably just to hide out or because he thought I could hide and protect him from both the mob and the ATF if things went south." Tony swallowed hard as he looked up at Gibbs, the hurt only too readable in his eyes. "I didn't even know he was in D.C. until I saw him at the crime scene last night. Then when I got home, he was waiting for me in my apartment."

"Did you know your father had the money?" Gibbs demanded.

"Not at first, Boss, he told me he had been involved in a business deal with the mob boss, Tullio Casini. He claimed the business deal was legit. He said that he had convinced Casini to give him one million dollars to deposit into a bank account that he had set up Casini under a false company name on Cayman Islands and he had hidden the money in the suitcases in his hotel room."

"He met a girl in the bar and they had a couple of drinks, then they went back to his room." Gibbs continued the story much to Tony's surprise. "He must have passed out because when he woke up the girl was gone…"

"And so was the money…" Tony nodded before he added, "Only the money wasn't stolen. I found it later still hidden in the suitcases he had placed under my bed."

"And now your father has a hitman after him."

"Yeah," Tony sighed as he shifted on the sofa in discomfort, unconsciously supporting his painful ribs with his arm, "Casini had given him a deadline of midnight to return the money or else…"

"And now that hitman has you in his sights, probably in an attempt to force your father out in the open." Ducky said quietly.

"And I doubt he is going to give up." Gibbs nodded distractedly, his eyes never leaving his senior agent's pale face as he leaned forward and asked, "Did you know your father is currently on the FBI's watch list?"

"He was red flagged by the ATF as well as being a person of interest in the case they are building against Casini." Tony told his boss before quietly admitting, "Last night when I returned to the bull pen…"

"You were running checks on your father."

"Sorry, Boss." Tony murmured as he looked back down at his lap, unable to look Gibbs in the eye, acutely aware that Gibbs had known he had lied to him.

"Rule 6, DiNozzo."

"Never say you're sorry, Boss." Tony answered automatically, squinting against the light that was hurting his eyes as he looked back up at his boss before he leaned his head back against the sofa arm and closed his eyes.

"Are you cleared to work, Tim?" Gibbs asked, turning back to look at McGee who was sitting at the table.

McGee nodded, "Just a couple of bruised ribs, Boss, the doctor said I will probably just be sore for a couple of days but no bones broken."

Gibbs nodded, relieved before he ordered. "So what do we know about the Casini mob family, McGee?"

Quickly keying in Casini's name into NCIC database, using his laptop, McGee waited a moment for the needed information to come up as Gibbs and Kate stepped behind him to look over his shoulder before he started his report, "Tullio Casini, also known as 'The Iceman', fifty-eight years old, born in New York City and the only child of Dante and Sabrina Casini, is the head of a rapidly rising New York mob family. Looks like he's a Gambino wanna-be, Boss, who in the last few years has been branching into other territories. He's suspected to have ordered the hits on at least five rivals, but so far nothing has been able to link him to any of the murders. He's under investigation for not only murder but also money laundering, drug trafficking, and suspected arms dealing involving big Mexican drug cartels. He is currently red flagged by both the FBI and the ATF. So are some of his business associates, Boss, including…"

"Tony's father, Anthony DiNozzo Senior, except we now know that DiNozzo's father is co-operating with the ATF in some sort of sting operation." Gibbs finished for him as several photos of members of the Casini Mob Family appeared on the screen.

"Right, Boss." McGee nodded as he looked back at his laptop screen and clicked on one of the photos, enlarging it on the screen as he continued. "Santino Frabotta, forty-four years old, born in Bologna, Italy, came to the U.S. in '89. He's Casini's lieutenant and the man rumoured to be next in line for the throne. Currently half way through a seven-year sentence for extortion in Hazelton Federal Penitentiary." Moving the mouse over a second photo at the edge of the screen, Tim tap a key on the keyboard and enlarged it. "Garcia Aimone, thirty-nine years old, born right here in Washington. He's Casini's hit man." McGee paused as he stared at the screen before he added softly. 'He's the man who tried to take Tony out in the hospital, Boss."

"And one of the men who tried to take Senior and myself out in the drive by shooting outside DiNozzo's apartment." Gibbs growled as he stared at the man in the photo.

'Are you sure?" Kate asked, "You're sure." she answered her own question as Gibbs turned and stared at her before he turned back to the laptop and ordered McGee to 'go on.'

"Aimone is suspected of being the gunman behind at least eleven mob hits, Boss, but so far no one has been able to make any charges stick. He is definitely the muscle man in the operation." McGee finished before enlarging another photograph on the screen. "Markus Benittini, Aimone's right hand man. Not much info on him Boss, just that he has always seen in Aimone's company. The FBI suspect that he is the information gatherer who gets the background and the relevant information on Aimone's victims before the hits."

"I want BOLOs out on Aimone and Benittini with a warning they are armed and dangerous and are not to be engaged if spotted, instead I want to know immediately." Gibbs ordered as he looked at Kate.

"On it, Gibbs." she answered as she pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial.

Turning back to McGee, he ordered, "I want you to go back to the bullpen, I want everything you can find about an ATF Agent named McVie, his investigation into the Casini Family and where he has taken DiNozzo's father."

"But Boss, that means I have to hack into the ATF…" McGee swallowed hard as Gibbs turned and glared at him. "On it, Boss." he nodded, snapping close his laptop before he stood up and hurried towards the door.

"Kate, I want you to take Tony to a safe house. And this time I don't want you to let him out of your sight. If he tries to leave - Shoot him!" Gibbs ordered as he turned back to Kate.

"A safe house?" Kate frowned.

"That's what I said Kate, or are you having trouble hearing. Once Aimone realizes Tony is no longer in the hospital, he's going to go looking for him and the first places he is going to start looking is towards the people Tony is closest to and that means here is one of the first places he is going to come looking. He needs Tony to draw his father out. So yes Kate, I said I want you to take DiNozzo to a safe house."

Turning to Ducky, he added quietly, "Duck, you said that Tony needs to be under medical supervision for the next twenty-four hours. I would like you to go with them as well."

"Of course Jethro."

"I will meet you there later."

"Where are you going, Gibbs?" Kate asked, frowning, as she watched as Gibbs glanced towards Tony, satisfied his orders would be carried out and DiNozzo would be safe, before he turned towards the door.

"To have a little chat with Fornell." Gibbs answered as he walked towards the door, "He warned me last night about the investigation involving Casini and DiNozzo's father. I want to know if there is anything he might have conveniently forgot to warn me about!"


	19. Chapter 19

Opening his car door, Fornell sighed loudly at the man sitting patiently in the passenger seat. "How did you get into my car without setting the alarm off?' he growled as he slid into the driver's seat and turned to face his passenger.

"I guess the same way you managed to sneak that mansion a few months ago, when you placed the bugs to monitor the Vice Admiral's calls." Gibbs answered with a small smile.

"I told you I had a search warrant."

"And all I saw on that sheet of paper was your shopping list, if I remember rightly you were going to buy some frozen meals, chips, dip and some beer."

"Well the big fight was on TV that night," Fornell tried to defend himself.

"And you were just lucky that the Vice Admiral was so rattled, he never asked to look at the warrant."

"Yeah," Fornell laughed before he grew more serious, "So I know this isn't a social call, what do you want Gibbs?"

"Senior DiNozzo." Gibbs answered succinctly.

Fornell shook his head, "I should have known. I heard about what happened to DiNutzo? How is he?"

"Broken leg, broken ribs, concussion and a bullet graze to the arm."

"Ouch!"

"He'll live."

"I did try and warn you, Jethro." Fornell told him quietly.

"You warned me that Senior was on your watch list, Tobias, but you didn't tell me he was on the ATF's watch list as well or that he was co-operating with them with an undercover operation involving Casini."

Fornell stared at the NCIS lead agent in surprise, "An undercover operation?"

"You didn't know?' Gibbs frowned.

"No, I didn't know. What kind of operation?"

"I don't know but whatever it is it involves one million dollars that belongs to Casini."

Fornell whistled, "One million dollars?"

Gibbs nodded before he added, "Only they didn't bank on Senior getting greedy and borrowing the one million dollars to use for his own little business deal first."

Fornell started to laugh, "So Senior not only tried to rip off the mob but he was trying to rip off the ATF as well." A quick glare from Gibbs instantly silenced his chuckles and he shifted uncomfortably under the NCIS agent's heated glare, "No wonder why Casini sent his top hit man after him. I gather DiNozzo didn't know what his father was involved in or up to?"

Gibbs shook his head, "He didn't even know Senior was in town until he turned up at a crime scene we were investigating. And then he lied to Tony about what he was doing in here and about the money. He told Tony that Casini had given him one million dollars for him to set up and deposit into an off shore account in the Cayman Islands and that a woman had robbed him of the one million dollars. He probably thought that Tony could and would hide and protect him."

"Only Cassini sent his top hitman after him." Fornell cut in as Gibbs' nodded, "And he's using DiNozzo to try and draw his father out. Where is DiNozzo now?"

"He's safe." Gibbs answered firmly.

"And Senior?"

"At a ATF safe house."

"Probably at their safe house in Arlington."

Gibbs nodded before he asked, "What do you know about an ATF agent called McVie?"

"Cocky little son of a bitch. Once threatened to report and bring me up on charges when I threatened to ram his head through a wall when he kept sticking his nose into one of my investigations. He's trying to fast track his way to the top." Fornell answered before grinning, "Is that who has DiNozzo Senior working the undercover case?"

"Seems to be."

Fornell began to laugh, "DiNozzo couldn't have tried to rip off a more deserving agent. That little worm would have been beside himself when DiNozzo disappeared but tell me, Jethro, how did he know that you had DiNozzo in custody at NCIS."

"Probably the same way that you knew I had DiNozzo in custody."

"Touché." Fornell murmured, "Any idea what the undercover op may be?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me that and anything else you might have forgotten to warn me about." Gibbs growled.

"Bet it's something that that little twerp McVie has decided to run on his own to try and snare Casini." Fornell mumbled before he looked back across at the man sitting in the passenger seat of his car and promised, "Leave it with me, Jethro, I will see what I can find out and get back to you."

"Thanks, Tobias." Gibbs nodded as he opened the car door and started to climb out.

"Gibbs…" Gibbs paused and looked back at Fornell as the FBI agent warned him softly. "If Casini's hitman is looking for DiNozzo to try and use him to draw his father out in the open, he's going to come after anyone who is standing in his way. And that includes you."

"I know, that's what I'm counting on." Gibbs answered softly as he stood up and closed the door.


	20. Chapter 20

"What have you got for me, Tim?"

Tim jumped in surprise and quickly hung up his phone as Gibbs rounded the petition next to Tony's desk. "Ahh, Boss, I was just trying to call you. Metro found the car that Garcia used in the drive by shooting."

Gibbs paused and turned towards him. "Where McGee?"

"Outside a hotel room on the Richmond highway, when Metro entered the room they found a body on the bed. The body matches our BOLO on Benittini."

"Well what are you waiting for, McGee?" Gibbs demanded as he turned and hurried towards the elevator. "Grab your bag!"

"Coming Boss." Tim answered as he jumped up from his seat and grabbed his bag before running to join Gibbs in the elevator before the doors slid closed.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Flashing his badge at the officer guarding the taped off crime scene, Gibbs ducked under the tape, with McGee close behind, and headed across to the motel room where the detective who appeared to be in charge of the case was waiting. "What have we got?" he demanded without any preamble as he reached the Metro officer.

"One of the maids noticed the car and the blood trail leading into the room when she came down to clean the room and informed the manager. I guess it probably wasn't noticed earlier because of the rooms remote location at the end of the building. The next three rooms are vacant." The detective titled his head towards the bullet damaged car and the drops of blood that lead from the car to the open door of the room as he stepped aside to allow the two NCIS agents to step inside as he continued, "He decided to call us and when we arrived and entered the room to investigate we found your guy dead on the bed. He took a single round to the chest, looks like he's been dead for a couple of hours but your ME can give you a better T.O.D."

"The bullet will be from my gun." Gibbs told him as the lead agent moved closer to the bed and looked down at the body lying there.

The detective nodded, "The manager confirmed that this guy checked in with a second man. We showed him the photo from your BOLO of Aimone and he was able to positively identify him as the second man. He said he saw Aimone leave the motel carrying a backpack a couple of hours before the body was discovered."

"And he didn't think that was suspicious?" Gibbs frowned.

"Apparently not." the detective shrugged, "Claims each time he saw Aimone and Benittini arrive or leave the room since they checked in, they were always carrying backpacks. I got one of my guys taking his statement now but I guess you are going to want to talk to him yourself? I'm assuming that NCIS will be taking over this investigation?"" Gibbs nodded but before he was able to speak the detective rushed on, "Thought so. But before you do, you should know this is not your only crime scene."

"What do you mean, this is not our only crime scene?" Gibbs snapped impatiently.

"Just got word that about an hour after the second guy in your BOLO left the motel, there was a car stolen from a gas station near the Bethesda Navy Hospital, seems some lady left her keys in the ignition when she went to pay for the gas and it was stolen. The responding officers just thought it was another routine stolen car job until one of them needed to go into the man's room. Inside he found blood in the sink and blood stained paper towels in the trashcan. No one put two and two together until after the officers saw the photo of Aimone in your BOLO and recognized the car thief he had viewed in the gas station's security footage. Looks like your second guy might be injured as well."

"Ya think?" Gibbs asked before he turned back to his agent, ordering, "McGee, I want you to take over here. I want photos and sketches and get everything you can from the room back to Abby. Get the body back to autopsy, I will get Ducky to do his autopsy as soon as he can. Also take the maid and the manager back to headquarters, I want full statements off of both of them before I get back."

"Will do Boss," Tim accepted the order before frowning, "Where will you be?"

"Weren't you listening, McGee? We have another crime scene to investigate. So unless you have gained some magical power from playing your elf games that lets you split yourself into two, you are going to work this scene and I am going to work the other." Gibbs snapped as he turned and headed towards the door.

"Umm…no I don't." McGee stuttered before he blushed, aware that all the officers in the room was probably now looking, "I…I mean that I'll work this scene, Boss." he called to the now empty doorway as he saw the Metro detective turned and looked sympathetically towards him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

The ATF agent growled in annoyance and frustration as he watched DiNozzo pour himself another glass of his finest Cognac before reaching across and opening his own personal cigar box and helping himself to another one of his very expensive Cuban cigars. The temptation to find Casini's hitman, himself, and place the older man with a big red target painted on his back directly into the gunsights of the deadly hitman was overwhelming. Staring at Senior as the older man smiled and nodded his thanks for the cigar he had just stolen as he lifted it to his nose to smell its heady aroma, he had to remind himself that if he wanted this undercover sting to succeed than he could not kill DiNozzo with his bare hands, at least not until he had Casini behind bars.

He gritted his teeth as he tried hard to bite his tongue and turned away, unable to watch DiNozzo Senior light and take a puff of his cigar or take a sip of his liquor. He had more important things to concentrate on, like how to rescue this sting operation now he had DiNozzo and the one million dollars back under his watchful eye and how to keep NCIS out of his business now DiNozzo had managed to involve his son in the mess he had created by his greed.

Turning back to glare at the man who had caused all these problems, he felt his fingers brush against the gun which was securely holstered beneath his jacket. If Anthony DiNozzo Senior wasn't the key to make this sting work he would happily shoot him, himself!

Staring at Senior as DiNozzo picked up the TV remote, flicking through the channels until settling on on what appeared to be some old black and white movie, a small smile tugged at the ATF's agent's lips. Finally, being the agent who managed to catch Casini red-handed dealing and trading in arms would be a much needed feather in his hat, even if gathering the evidence was from an unsanctioned operation. His smile morphed into a cold grin as he suddenly realized that nailing Casini for the death of a federal witness would be the icing on the cake and a fast ride up the ladder to the top. His grin grew wider as he watched Senior recline back in the chair and take another sip of his cognac. And he now had just the federal witness needed to do that back under his protection. DiNozzo had already managed to give him the slip once with the money than it wasn't beyond the realms of impossibility that he wouldn't try to do the same thing again, especially if he was 'accidentally' given the opportunity to do so again.

And if the older man needed some encouragement, there was always the incentive of the safety of his son. It was a no-brainer that by now Gibbs had removed his injured agent from the hospital. And it would be easy with the contacts he had in the NCIS agency to discover just which safe house the lead agent had spirited DiNozzo Junior to keep him safe. All that would be required was one little anonymous phone call to Casini … and then ensure that Senior accidentally overheard a conversation between himself and one of his agents about rumors on the street that Aimone had managed to track his son down …


	21. Chapter 21

Opening the door, Kate stared in horror at the thick coating of dust that covered most of the surfaces within the small safe house that was tucked away on the edge of Shenandoah National Park. It was obvious that the house had not been used for several months, maybe even years. It had taken her a couple of hours to arrange the safe house and collect all the essentials that they would need while they were staying there. They had not managed to leave Gibbs' house until nearly dawn, and the trip had taken longer than it normally would as she made sure that they had not picked up any unwanted tails.

She forced a small smile as she turned and hurried back to the car as Ducky helped Tony out of the car. Kate felt her chest tighten in sympathy as Tony leaned unsteadily against the car, the trip to the safe house had taken its toll on him. She had tried hard to make the drive as smooth as possible but she had heard every one of his soft pain filled gasps and swallowed moans as they had driven along the rough, pot holed littered dirt road that lead through the forest to the small cabin.

Tony looked pale and ill, a fine sheen of perspiration covered his face and he looked like he was about to pass out. Kate hurried across to his side and mindful of his broken ribs, carefully took his injured arm and placed it around her shoulders as Ducky supported him on the other side and they began to help him towards the small cabin. "I think you will find this a home away from home, Tony," Kate lightly began to tease him, "it looks like no one has bothered to clean it up in ages.

She glanced worriedly across at Ducky when Tony only nodded, not responding to her light-hearted jibe.

"Let's get you inside, Anthony, and make you a little more comfortable." Ducky told him quietly, "And then I will give you a little something for the pain."

"Thanks, Duck." Tony murmured as he fought against the dizziness and swallowed down the hot bile that rose in the back of his throat as soon as he had stood up, as he tried hard to put one step in front of the other.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Standing in front of the mirror, Garcia carefully buttoned up the blue shirt he was now wearing, wincing as the movement tugged at his recently sutured wound as he carefully tucked it into the darker blue pants he was wearing and did up the belt. Staring at his image in the mirror, he grinned as his eyes wandered down to the silver police badge that he now wore on his chest and the strip on his shoulder. Nodding his approval of the outfit he now wore, he glanced down at the nametag, memorizing the name, J.L. Hasting.

Officer J.L. Hasting. Garcia chuckled as he murmured the name and adjusted the name tag just a little. The cop never knew what hit him. It was all over for him before he even had time to react. A quick snap of the neck from behind was all it had taken; the cop had dropped like a stone.

He shook his head as he turned and picked up the utility belt and holster, quickly buckling it into place before he clipped the radio mic onto his shoulder, half listening to the chatter on the police radio. He knew that they had discovered Markus's body at the hotel room and had by now probably linked him to the car he had stolen at the gas station. He was just surprised it had taken them so long. He knew that they would soon find the doctor's body at the surgery.

He shrugged unconcerned, by the time that they discovered they were missing a cop and then find the cop's body, his job here in this cesspool of a city would be done and he would be long gone. He had already set up a new name and a new identity just in case a hit like this went bad, and with the one million dollars he was about to retrieve back for his boss from DiNozzo, he knew Casini would reward him for his many services through the years well. Maybe even with a nice home and bonus to live out his retirement in the Bahamas. With Markus now gone, he knew it was time to hang up his gun. Hell, he was starting to get too old for this shit.

Looking back at his image in the mirror, he meticulously studied it, looking for any small imperfection that could give him away. Satisfied that he would be able to pass as a cop, he unholstered the gun and quickly checked to ensure it was fully loaded before returning it to its holster. Nodding his approval to his newest disguise, he turned and walked out of the bathroom to the bed in the other room.

Quickly searching through his meagre belongings that he had emptied across the bed when he had woken up this morning he found the list of NCIS safe houses that he and Markus had compiled when they had first been given the job. Gibbs was proving to be quite the adversary; he had made the initial mistake of under-estimating the NCIS lead agent before and that had gotten Markus killed, he would not make not under-estimate him again. A small smile tugged at his lips, Hell, he might even take the lead agent as well, not only for what he did for Markus but as a special little treat for himself as well.

Finding Markus's neatly written list of all the NCIS safe houses and their locations across the city and the surrounding areas, the hitman sighed. He knew that he was going to have to check out every one of them because if he was Gibbs, and was trying to protect that scumbag thief DiNozzo and his kid, he would not leave them where they could be easily found in D.C. His sigh morphed into an angry growl directed at himself, especially after his hot-tempered, ill thought out debacle of trying to take DiNozzo's kid out in the hospital. Hell, no, if he was Gibbs he would take them away as far as possible from Washington. Glancing down at the list of safe houses, he nodded, so the hunt for DiNozzo and his NCIS agent brat, to whom he had run, would have to start at the houses outside the city itself.

Shoving the rest of his belongings into the back pack, he looked around to ensure that he had left nothing behind before he quickly moved through the small hotel room and bathroom as he meticulously wiped down all the surfaces, erasing any fingerprints he may have left. Satisfied that he had removed any trace of himself from the room, he picked up the back pack and slung it over his shoulder before he opened the door and glanced out, ensuring that no one was around before he left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Walking as casually as possible, he put on a pair of dark sunglasses and began to whistle as he headed towards the police car he had stashed around the corner.


End file.
